His Protector
by XxXx-Wingless Angel-xXxX
Summary: She was an unwanted child protecting the blond jinchuuriki. She was powerful, yet innocent. She was Naruto's only friend. She was cold, because she was scarred. She never had friends, so her new team was her first. She put others before herself, so she was loved. She grew happy, because they were kind. Because they were her world. SasukexItachixKagomexKakashixNeji
1. Beatings and Fans

**_Disclaimer-_**_I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha_

**Ages**

**Kagome-**5

**Naruto-**4

**Itachi-**10

* * *

Itachi gently sat down, letting the wood below him creak. His onyx eyes carefully scanned his surroundings. The koi were silent as they swam in their confinements. How ironic for a fish to be imprisoned, yet not even know it, he thought. Suddenly, he heard footsteps, all directed towards his room. Standing up and slipping a kunai up his sleeve, he turned to face the door. The footsteps got louder until they eventually stopped.

"Itachi, can I come in?" asked a soft voice.

"Come in, ha-haue." Itachi answered. Mikoto then stepped into her eldest sons room.

"Can you go the market to buy some tomatoes?" she asked. "I still have some housecleaning to do."

Itachi nodded and walked out of the room and headed towards the main entrance. Putting on his sandals, he stood up and quickly walked out of the compound, passing by trees in a blur. To the boy who had already lost his innocence, everything was dull. The people were nuisances, they did nothing. If they died, the world would keep on spinning. Nothing would change. It would be eternal clockwork. To Itachi, he was a tool used to prevent war. No matter what happened to him, no matter how tainted he became or how much he killed, as long as he could prevent war he was willing to die.

"Get out of here you brat!" the suddenly yell broke him out of his thoughts, and it was followed by a punch and a kick and a yelp of pain. Narrowing his eyes, Itachi took a sharp left and came across a gang of men in an alleyway. People passing by didn't do anything except that they threw the occasional disgusted look into the alley, except that the look wasn't directed towards the men, but what they were beating up. Itachi's eyes narrowed and he jumped up onto the roof of a nearby building, waiting to see what was happening.

"Leave him alone you assholes! He's done nothing wrong!" yelled a surprisingly young and feminine voice. He immediately registered how well the voice hid the pain. Itachi quickly jump off the roof he was hiding and within seconds, all the men were down, groaning in pain. His face twisted into a disgusted look as he scanned the men's faces, recognizing a few. A couple chunin and genin were lying on the ground. In them he recognized

Turning to the girl that had yelled earlier, he was surprised to see that she was no more than 5, yet she had an air of maturity around you. She was wearing an old, battered fishnet shirt and had a brown cloth vest over that. Over her legs she wore a pair of black cargo pants, which were clinking together with kunai and shurikens. By the way she stood and her chakra level, she was obviously well trained. In her arms she was shielding a small blond boy, younger than her by the looks of it. Itachi recognized him from his blond hair and whiskers. It was the jinchuuriki Uzumaki Naruto. The girl he did not recognize, but she was covered in bruises and had a deep cut running from her left eye to her jawline that would defiantly leave a scar. She had black rings around her eyes and she was obviously starved, but still protected the boy. Her waist long brown hair was obviously once silky, but know it was matted, yet she was still beautiful. But he almost froze when he looked into her eyes.

They were a light sapphire color, ringed with black. Inside her eyes you could see pain that no mortal should've felt. He could see everything in her eyes, yet also not see anything. She had long eyelashes that currently were drenched in sweat and blood. What intrigued him the most is that she didn't break off his stare when he looked at him. She was heaving, and it was obvious she had broken a couple ribs, yet she refused to cry.

"What do you want?" she snapped, her eyes turning defensive.

"Are you okay?" Itachi asked, ignoring the way her arms tightened around the smaller boy who was looking at him with fear.

"I'm fine. Go away." she muttered. "Why do you care?"

"You are obviously not okay." Itachi replied. "My name is Itachi Uchiha."

Her eyes widened and Itachi braced himself for the suddenly adoration that almost every girl gave him,

"Can you take me to Mikoto-sama?" she asked shock evident in her eyes. They suddenly turned into a mixture of relief and wariness.

"Ha-haue? What is your relationship with her?" he asked.

"I can't tell you, but please, take me to her." she pleaded. Itachi's eyes softened as her saw her attempt to get up while carrying the blond on her back.

"Kags..." Naruto whimpered. The girl turned to the jinchuuriki and adjusted her hold on the younger boy. By the look of it, the girl deeply cared for the boy.

"Please, he's injured." the girl pleaded. "I need to get him to Mikoto-sama. Here, look at this."

She reached inside her vest and pulled out a small glistening item. His eyes slightly widened in realization as she showed him the small silver Uchiha fan. It was carved with the finest silver and gold that money could afford. Normally each member of the Uchiha clan could give it to a person, but only to one person in their lifetime. It meant that that Uchiha member completely trusted or owed their life to that person. It was surprising that she hadn't sold it yet, since they were extremely priceless. His mother's kanji was etched into it, meaning she had gotten it from his mother. Itachi thought that his ha-haue had kept it in her room.

"Who gave you this?" Itachi asked.

"Mikoto-sama."

"What's your name?"

"Kagome."

"Family?"

"I don't have one."

* * *

**R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R**

**Next Chapter-**Kagome enters the Uchiha household and meets Sasuke! What is her connection with Mikoto? Why does Fugaku hate her?


	2. Mother's Love & Father's Hate

**_Disclaimer-_**_I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha_

**Ages**

**Kagome-**5

**Naruto-**4

**Sasuke**-5

**Itachi-**10

* * *

Kagome walked next to Itachi. There was pleasant silence between them. Itachi was carrying Naruto. It took quite awhile to convince the girl to let him carry Naruto. Kagome was limping slightly, and her eyesight was getting blurrier and blurrier, but she had to make it to the Uchiha compound for Naruto's sake.

"Do you need me to carry you, Kagome-san?" Itachi suddenly asked, noting the way her breathing was getting heavier and heavier.

"I'm fine." Kagome responded, slightly wincing as a rib poked her lung. "Had worse."

"Hn"

Itachi didn't bother her any more after that, but instead quietly absorbed the soothing feeling the girl gave off. It was a little odd, but this girl allowed him to relax. The boy on his back was a bit smaller than Sasuke and he wasn't as injured as the girl, but the boy was obviously Kagome's top priority. Kagome's breathing got harder and harder until they in view of the compund. She quickly ran to the entrance and pushed the door open.

"Mikoto-sama! Mikoto-sama!" she yelled, and promptly collasped in the small mudroom. Itachi ran up to her just as Mikoto burst into the room. Her took a sharp intake before she turned to Itachi.

"Where did you find her?" she asked quickly. Itachi blinked. He had never heard his mother so worried, except for the time he had been poisoned on a mission.

"I found Kagome-san with Uzumaki-san. She was protecting him from some shinobi and civilians." Itachi replied quickly, making it sound like a short mission report.

Mikoto turned towards Kagome and picked her up and took her into the guest room across Sasukes's room. Itachi followed, still carrying Naruto.

* * *

Mikoto took a quick overview on Kagome's injuries. They were worse than when she came here last time. Mikoto sighed. The girl was too wreck less. She had 5 broken ribs, a fractured leg, and she was covered in bruises.

"I'm surprised she made it here." she said to herself.

"Ka-san, may I ask you a question?" Itachi asked, sitting down next to the two unconscious children.

"Sure Itachi." Mikoto replied, slight confused. Her son normally didn't ask her for anything.

"What is your relationship with Kagome-san?"

Mikoto smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes, "That's quite a long story."

"I have time."

She sighed before opening her mouth again, "Promise not to tell anyone."

"Hn."

Knowing that her son made the promise, she started, "It happened a year ago, when I was grocery shopping. It was quite late at night though. A strange man came up to me..."

She trailed off before Itachi put his hand on hers, a way of showing that her was listening and cared.

"He had sealed my mouth with some sort of jutsu and dragged me into an alleyway." she paused, "He wanted me for ransom. I fought back a bit, and was able to hit him in the face, but he got madder and pinned me to a wall and slapped me. He was about to slit my throat before Kagome-chan showed up."

"She was barely a child back then." Itachi stated.

Mikoto gave a sad smile. "That girl is strong. To strong for someone her age. After she had beaten him, he was a pile of blood and body parts. She has experienced so much pain, yet only Naruto-kun knows about it."

"Is that why you gave her the Uchiha fan?" Itachi asked. Mikoto gasped.

"She showed you that?" she asked. Itachi nodded.

"Yes," Mikoto answered softly, "Even though she had defeated the man, Kagome-chan had come out with injuries. When I asked her why she saved me, her response was simple."

"What was it?"

_"I saved you because you were someone's world."_

* * *

Itachi got barely any sleep night. All he could think of was what his mother that told him. The girl was very young, yet she was able to defeat a grown man. Thinking back to the men who were beating her, he wondered why she hadn't fought back. Was she already injured? He felt a chakra pulse from the guest room, meaning one of them was up. Quickly getting dress before slipping on a dark gray robe.

He left his room silently, not expecting to bump straight into his brother.

"Ni-san, what are you doing?" he asked sleepily.

"I am checking on one of our injured guests. Go back to sleep." Itachi said softly, "Why are you up?"

"I was getting a drink of water," Sasuke replied, looking more awake, "Can I come with you?"

Itachi was silent more a moment before nodding. Together the brother walked to the guest room and silently opened the door. The blond was staring at the sleeping girl, guilt evident in his eyes.

"Uzumaki-san, how are you feeling?" Itachi replied. The blond's head jolted up.

"I feel fine." he replied, his voice a bit cracked, "Where am I? What happened?"

"Ni-san, is he stupid?" Sasuke asked.

"Hey!" Naruto protested. Kagome stirred a bit before opening her eyes.

"Naruto? Are you alright?" she asked in a soft voice. Sasukes eyes widened. He had seen this girl around the market place when he went grocery shopping with his mother.

"Kagome-nee!" I thought you weren't going to wake up!" Naruto cried before promptly glomping the older girl. Kagome winced.

"Ow. Watch the injuries" she said before stiffly standing up. Turning to Itachi and Sasuke, she bowed.

"Thank you. We will be leaving now." she said, her voice hard. She stood up and dragged Naruto by the hand out the room, limping slightly.

"Itachi! What going on?" asked a deep voice. All 4 children froze and Kagome's face gained a disgusted look before turning blank again. Fugaku walked in, dressed clad in a black male's kimono with the Uchiha symbol on it. He had obviously just awakened, for his dark hair was tousled.

"Your here, you little orphan brat." he sneered. Sasuke blinked. Did his tou-san know these people?

"Hello, Uchiha-sama." Kagome spat, her voice full of venom. "Me and Naruto are just about to leave."

"Well hurry up, the little demon brat looks tired." he retorted. "Better take him home to his mommy."

Kagome's face contorted into something bordering rage and hurt. She stiffly walked pass Fugaku, purposely bumping him in the shoulder, before using the body-flicker technique and disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Tou-san, who was the girl?" Sasuke asked, unaware of the thick atmosphere.

"She's trash." Fugaku replied, "Avoid her."

"Tou-san, what has Kagome-san done gain your hate?" Itachi asked.

"Mikoto gave her Uchiha fan to that little brat." he said sneering before leaving the room.

.

.

.

.

"Nii-san, she's pretty."

* * *

**R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R**

**Next Chapter- **Itachi find Kagome training with Naruto, and joins her.


	3. Flashbacks and Training

**_Disclaimer-_**_I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha_

**Ages**

**Kagome-**5

**Naruto-**4

**Sasuke**-5

**Itachi-**10

* * *

Itachi stared at the duo training through the trees. He had come here early in the morning to perfect his new jutsu, but Kagome and Naruto beat him here. Right now the boy was sitting at the foot of the tree, watching the older girl. Kagome was making a combination of hand signs that Itachi had never seen.

"Elemental Weapon Jutsu- Lightning Whip!"

After observing the girl for another good hour, he concluded that it was a kekkei genkai since he couldn't copy it with his sharingan. The girl seemed yet to perfect the technique though, since there was the occasional weapon that exploded in her face.

Itachi jumped out of the tree and softly landing in front of the girl who was stitching a rip closed on her vest from the failed ice sword. She acknowledged him with a grunt.

"Your powerful for your age." Itachi stated. Kagome grimaced.

"I have to be if I want to protect Naruto."

Itachi was silent. How could such a young girl push herself beyond her limits to protct the boy? Was he that important?

"Who is he to you?" Itachi asked.

"He's my world." Kagome said softly while said boy was going through a battered scroll a couple feet away. "If he died, I have no reason to live."

The ten year old couldn't comprehend the statement. Her world? How can someone else be the center of another person's world? He thought that all people put themselves before others. Those who didn't were pure and kind.

"That still doesn't explain the amount of chakra and skill for someone your age."

"I was kidnapped by someone when I was younger. He did experiments on me."

"Who?"

"Orochimaru"

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_Kagome's screams echoed through the damp, underground lab. Orochimaru gave another dark, twisted smile._

_"Don't worry, Kagome-chan," he said, licking his lips. "It will all be over soon."_

_The snake sannin was currently trying to force his own chakra and power into the small girl, hoping that she would gain his powers. Once he did, he would kill her and revive her with the Impure World Reincarnation. Then she would be his powerful puppet forever. _

_He had finally found the mistake he was making, which had killed every other test subject. Kagome-chan would be the first to succeed. Grinning, Orochimaru cut open Kagome's arm before wrapping his tongue around the wound and forcing his chakra in the wound. Her screamed were delicious and he absorbed every drop of the pain._

* * *

Itachi stared at the younger girl, not believing what she had said.

"Prove it."

Kagome sighed and rolled up her left sleeve, exposing many layered scars. Each one was either strait and smooth or gutted. Kagome heard him take a slight intake of breath.

"There was only one thing keeping me sane at the time."

"What?" Itachi asked, trying to move his eyes somewhere else besides the scars.

"Yamato-kun. He was an experiment that Orochimaru tried to use to replicate the First Hokage's wood release. We shared a jail cell." Kagome explained, rolling her sleeve down.

"Where is he now?"

Kagome's eyes glazed over a bit. "I'm not sure. After Orochimaru left The Land of Fire to someplace else, me and Yamato-kun were able to escape, but Karin found us and we had to separate."

"I'm sorry."Itachi replied, guessing who Karin was.

"Hn. Well this was a nice talk, I need to take Naruto back home." and with that, Kagome grabbed Naruto's hand and they walked into the forest.

* * *

Sasuke jumped desperately through the tree's trying to match his brother's pace. His Nii-san had been disappearing once a week, and Sasuke was curious at where he was going.

"Outouto, why are you following me?" Itachi suddenly asked, and Sasuke ran straight into his brother's back.

"Um..."Sasuke tried to think of an excuse.

"You can come with me if you want." Itachi said, his eyes showing something bordering amusement.

"Oh, Okay!" Sasuke said eagerly. Itachi kneeled down a bit so he could carry his brother on his back. Sasuke climbed on and they were off.

"Neh Nii-san, who were you visiting?" Sasuke asked as they jumped through the trees.

"A...friend."

Sasuke blinked, his brother made friends? The only person Itachi considered a friend was Shisui-nii, and he was an Uchiha.

"Who is he?" Sasuke asked.

"She. It's a she."

Sasuke almost let go of his brother. Itachi was secretly visiting a girl?! Just why hadn't any heard about-

"Outouto, we're here." Itachi said, breaking him out of his train of thoughts.

"Ohiyo, Itachi-san!" Kagome said. Sasuke blinked. It was the girl from last time!

"Ohiyo, Kagome-san, Naruto-san," Itachi replied. Naruto stood next to Kagome.

"Kaggy, who's this?" Naruto asked, looking at Sasuke.

"My name's Sasuke Uchiha!" Sasuke responded enthusiastically.

"My name's Uzumaki Naruto! The next Hokage! And this is Kaggy!"

"Hello, my name's Kagome." Kagome said, bowing. "Itachi-san has told us much about you."

Sasuke blushed and Naruto's eyes widened in realization. He may be young but he wasn't stupid!

"Sasuke-san, are you going to train with us?" Kagome asked. "Itachi-san helped me perfect this awesome technique that Naruto taught me!"

Naruto puffed his chest up in pride and Itachi gave a small cough. Sasuke was silent for a while, but then burst into a bright smile.

"I can train with you guys?" he asked, sounding a bit suspicious. Naruto nodded quickly. Kagome gave a slight chuckle. Naruto stopped his antics and stared.

"Kaggy just laughed!" he said, pointing at her. "You haven't done that since we met!"

"Never mind that." Kagome said quickly, "Let's train."

* * *

Sasuke smiled as He and Itachi went home. He had lots of fun today. It was the first time anyone else besides his brother complimented him.

"Nii-san, can we do that again?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course." Itachi replied. "Just don't tell Tou-san."

"Promise."

* * *

**R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R**

**Next Chapter- **Kagome and Naruto invite the Uchiha brothers to their humble dwelling! Secrets are shared, promises are made, and they learn more about the orphan's past!


	4. Humble Home

**_Disclaimer-_**_I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha_

**Ages**

**Kagome-**5

**Naruto-**4

**Sasuke**-5

**Itachi-**10

* * *

"Nii-san! It's time to visit Kagome-chan!" Sasuke eagerly said. "Kagome-chan said she would teach me a new jutsu!"

Itachi shook his head at his brother's antics. Over the past year, the four of them meeting together and training had become a regular thing, often taking place when the 11 year old was supposed to be training.

"Nii-san! Come on!"

Sasuke was already dressed and ready to go. His infatuation for Kagome could be seen by anyone. Itachi thought it was rather, he daresay cute. Naruto and Sasuke didn't get along very well, even though their personalities were similar.

To Itachi, the young girl was most interesting to train with. She was beyond powerful and intelligent for her age. Her very presence gave him a soothing feeling.

Itachi slipped on his hitai-ate, then proceeded to slip on his kunai pouch and katana. Opening the paper-made front door, he and Sasuke jumped out of the Uchiha compound, passing the koi pond and the occasional surprised Uchiha member.

While jumping through the tree's the two talked. It was rather pleasent, and Itachi didn't normally converse with his younger brother.

"Neh, Nii-san, I don't think Kagome-chan is in the clearing."

Itachi extended his senses to look for her chakra signature. As Sasuke said, they weren't there. Slightly furrowing his eyebrows, he thought about what might've happened.

The two landed in the clearing while Itachi did a quick scan of the area. His eyes landed on a note pinned to a tree with a kunai. Walking up to said tree, he ripped the note from in binding and read it.

_Dear Itachi, Sasuke,_

_Naruto has come down with something. Sorry if I cannot train today. Sorry Sasuke, I'll show you the new jutsu next week. If you want to come over, follow the kunai marks._

_-Kagome_

Itachi scanned through the letter once more. Brining the paper to his face, he took a sniff. It was blood. His mind reeled back in surprise before gaining his usual composure.

"Outouto, come over here." Itachi said. Sasuke walked over.

"Apparently Naruto-kun has gotten sick, and Kagome cannot train with us today. Shall we visit them?"

Sasuke nodded eagerly, wondering where Kagome-chan lived.

"Just follow the kunai marks" he said, standing up. He looked around, before seeing the first one. It was carved on the black oak near the edge of the clearing.

* * *

"Nii-san, are we there yet." Sasuke asked. They had been traveling for quite a while.

"Hn." Itachi replied. To be honest, he was surprised that they lived that far. After another minute, they came upon a small treehouse made out of wood.

The home had a floor about the size of two and a half king beds, like the one his Kaa-san and Tou-san slept on. There roof was made out of a tarp that looked like it had been repaired many times. There weren't any walls, but on three sides there were solid rock walls that Kagome probably made with her Kekkai Genkai. On the last wall was a small gate-door made out of wood.

"Come in." said a soft voice that sounded slightly strained.

Itachi walked in, but not before giving his brother a slight nudge, who was still wondering how two people could live in such a meager dwelling.

The inside of the house was cluttered, yet extremely neat at the same time. On the far wall lay shelves of wooden bowls, each one holding a different sort of herb. Below that were racks of dried meat and animal pelts. There was a shelf full of pictures of Naruto and Kagome. The one on the very left was very old looking, and it was when Kagome and Naruto were very young, with the Hokage smiling in the back. The newest one was a picture of the four of them that she had taken last month. The three children were looking at the camera with different expressions. Kgaome was smirking while Naruto had his eyes closed, but still had on a goofy grin. Sasuke was a gentle smile while Itachi was looking indifferent with a softness in his eyes. Between those pictures were photos of when they were training. A strange cat was sleeping on the shelf. It was cream colored with two tails.

The left wall was relatively empty, except with a meter long hole cut out in the center of the wall and a bowl shaped stone extending out. Above the extended rock was another slab of rock, most likely a roof for the lower piece. It was obviously a place to cook, because there was sand filling the bowl and meat sizzling in it. The sand was hot, since he could feel the warmth from where he was standing.

On the left wall were two futons, both a dark brown color, with shelves hanging above them that were full of piles of clothes. Kagome was kneeling over Naruto, who was in a futon looking very pale. The girl turned to them and they were surprised to see bags under her eyes. Over the past year, the Uchiha's had forced the girl to sleep, and the bags disappeared soon after.

"Kagome-chan, what did he catch?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know. Itachi, your older than me, do you know?" Kagome replied, frustrated.

Itachi walked up to the sleeping boy, and put his hand on his forehead. He sighed in relief. It was just the flu. He could sneak some medicine from the Uchiha household.

"Well?" Kagome asked impatiently.

"It's the flu." Itachi replied.

Kagome gave a breath of relief before standing up and walking over to the herb shelves. She picked up a couple of wooden bowls before walking back and setting them down.

"Kagome-chan, what are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

Kagome smiled, "Medicine is too expensive, but luckily I know how to make the cure out of herbs."

The two boys watched Kagome as she grinned the herbs together in a stone mortar. It turned into a light yellow cream colored mush. She proceeded to take a small jar of water and closing her eyes in concentration, her hand started glowing. The Uchiha's stared in awe. After a couple minutes, Kagome opened her eyes again and poured the now honey-colored liquid into the bowl, before mixing it with the herbs.

"Kagome, what was that?" Itachi asked.

The girl smiled, "I was descended from a line of priests and mikos, but that's all I know. I don't know the family name or anything else."

Kagome gently tipped the mixture to Naruto's mouth, and said boy drank it eagerly. After finishing every last gulp, Kagome but the bowl back on the shelf.

"Kagome-chan, what's a miko?" Sasuke asked.

"It's a person with holy powers and purification skills." Kagome explained.

Itachi's eyes narrowed a slight bit. Why would a holy girl be living with a demon vessel?

"I'm alive!" Naruto yelled suddenly, making Sasuke jump. Kagome giggled a bit. Just leave it to Naruto to be master of sunrise. The cat on the shelf woke up, and jumped over to them and rubbing her face against Kagome's while sitting on her shoulder.

"Kagome, how long have you been living here?" Itachi asked. Kagome was silent for a while.

"I first built this place when I learned to control my kekkei genkai. It's quite efficient."

"Kagome-chan, why don't you move in with us? What's that cat?" Sasuke asked. Kagome shook his head.

"Gomen, Sasuke. This place is my home," she said, "Besides how do you think your father would react. This cat is Kirara, she's been with me since I could remember. Besides, I know we'll all be together forever!"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Kirara meowed.

"Kaggy, we're out of flint!" Naruto suddenly announced.

"Mmmmm... We'll need to go to the market to but more." Kagome replied.

"Kagome, can't you just make fire?" Itachi asked.

"Nope," she replied, "I can make weapons like that, but if it's just the basic element, I can't. Fire isn't solid. I can only create earth, water, metal, and wood. Things like lightning and air aren't solid."

"Ah." Itachi said in understanding." We'll come with you."

Kagome smiled brightly, "Thanks! Come on Naruto! Sasuke! Kirara!"

* * *

**R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R**

**Next Chapter- **The four visit the market place! There they bump into a couple of Kagome's friends!


	5. Marketplace meetings

**_Disclaimer-_**_I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha_

**Ages**

**Kagome-**5

**Naruto-**4

**Sasuke**-5

**Itachi-**10

**Kiba-**6

**Neji-**8

**Hinata-**5

**Shikamaru**-6

**Chouji-**4

* * *

Kagome pleasantly strolled through the market with Naruto by her side. Itachi and Sasuke had strayed off some time before to buy tomatoes. Kirara was walked beside them. Kagome closed her eyes, relishing the scents of fresh bread and fruits. Naruto was standing by her, and the occasional person would sneer at him, but a glare from Kagome would make them turn heads.

Kagome went through the pieces of flint one by one. Most people thought that they were all the same, but Kagome knew from experience that everyone had 'their' kind of flint. Last time Naruto chose a flint that was too light, so there wasn't enough friction.

Taking her wallet out of her vest, she sighed. She was going to have to take an odd job again. It was quite easy, since many people took pity on her because of her young age. Her last job was a few weeks ago. She had to repaint a fence and walk some dogs.

Finding the right piece of flint, Kagome paid for it and walked back into the market place, Naruto in tow.

"Kagome-chan!" Sasuke suddenly called. Kagome turned around. Itachi and Itachi were walking toward them. Itachi had a plastic bag in hand.

Kagome waved back, smiling. Suddenly, two weight came upon her, and she almost stumbled back. Sasuke tensed, thinking it was an attack, started running towards her. Kagome was about to flip the offenders off, before feeling a fuzzy jacket.

"Kiba!" Kagome exclaimed, "It's been a while!"

"Yo!" Kiba replied, grinning.

"Hi Kagome!" Chouji said enthusiastically. Kagome never made fun of his weight, and she was really fun to be around.

"Hey Chouji!" she replied, "Could you get off of me, I'm going to fall."

Both boys immediately let go of her and Kiba apologized, sheepishly scratching his head. Sasuke and Itachi were still staring. Kagome had other friends besides them!

"Kagome-chan, who are these people?" Sasuke asked. The 3 kids turned around.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka!" Kiba responded enthusiastically.

"My name is Chouji Akimichi." Chouji said as he introduced himself.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, and that's my Nii-san Itachi!" Sasuke said. Both boy's jaw dropped. Kagome was friends with the heir of the infamous Uchiha clan? They turned to ask Kagome, but she had already disappeared a couple market stalls away, talking to Hinata and Shikamaru. Neji was silent and standing behind them, his white eyes watching them.

"Sasuke! I'm going to introduce you to some of my friends!" Kagome called, waving her arms.

Naruto scrambled forward, already knowing all these people. Sasuke and Itachi followed.

"M-m-my name is Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata said, bowing.

Shikamaru sighed, "This is troublesome, being introduced to so many people, my name's Shikarmaru Nara."

Itachi blinked. Kagome sure knew many people from the clans of Konohagakure.

"Hyuuga Neji." the taller boy said.

"Neh, Hinata-chan, you don't come to the market place often?" Kagome asked, "Something you need?"

"W-w-well, w-were her to but A-Akamaru-kun some food." Hinata stuttered, playing with her fingers.

"Oh." Kagome replied, "We'll I gotta go! See you guys later!"

Kagome waved and walked away, Naruto's hand in hers. Itachi noted the way that the older Hyuuga stared at it.

* * *

_The 14 year old boy stumbled forward, his breath short as blood soaked his shirt. He could see the gates of Konoha up ahead._

_'Maybe I should just lie here...' he thought, his eyes starting to droop. A image of a girl flashed through his mind._

_'No! I'm so close!' his resolve strengthened. The guards posted at the gate were running towards him now. His eyesight was turning blurrier and blurrier_

_'Kagome, matte...'_

* * *

"Neh, Itachi, do you have any friends outside your clan?" Kagome asked, her hands in her pockets as they walked.

"You and Naruto." Itachi replied, wondering where this was going.

Kagome stuck her tongue out, "Besides us."

"None. Tou-san doesn't approve of relationships outside the clan." Itachi stated.

"Your dad's an old geezer." Kagome replied, "How did they have a stuck up jerk like him rule the clan?"

Itachi shrugged. The Uchihas were silent for a while after that. Kagome was the first person that they had ever met who openly showed their dislike for their Tou-san. Everyone else just loved him out of fear or the promises of money. It was kind of nice for a change to have someone hate their father. Kagome would've been the perfect female version of Obito, who was a chunin when he died.

The group passed the building where Kagome had first met Chouji and Shikamaru. Kagome smiled a bit, remembering the memory.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_Kagome sighed as she hung from the roof, her legs dangling off the building. She was lying down so she could stare at the clouds. She heard footsteps, and turned her head slightly so she could see who it was. A boy with black hair was looking back at her._

_"Hi." came another voice. Kagome jumped and almost fell off the building, but the boy that scared her caught her in time. She hoisted herself up and gave an awkward smile._

_"Arigato, My name's Kagome." she said. The boy who scared her smiled._

_"My name's Chouji Akimichi. This is my best friend Shikamaru Nara!" he said enthusiastically. _

_"We'll I was cloud watching. Days like this are so slow. Do you want to join me?" Kagome asked politely._

_They exchanged glances, and then shrugged, "Why not?"_

_All three of them went back to the same position that Kagome was in._

_"That one looks like a kunai." Kagome pointed out. Chouji smiled and Shikamaru grunted in agreement._

_"Chouji! Shikamaru! Where are you guys?" yelled two deep voices. Chouji eagerly got up and Shikamaru groaned. _

_An hour later Chouza and Shikaku walked onto the roof, and spotted Kagome. She gave a slight smile before waving good-bye to Chouji and Shikamaru and jumping off the roof._

_"You two made friends with Kagome-chan?" Shikaku asked._

_"Oyaji, how do you know Kagome?" Shikamaru asked. Shikaku gave a small cough and Chouza cracked a grin._

_"That girl visits the Nara district once in a while." Chouza began, "She can beat your father in shogi."_

_Shikamaru stared at his father in disbelief. No one has ever lost a game of shogi against his dad._

_"Oyaji, you said no one had ever lost to you before." Shikamaru stated suspiciously. _

_Shikaku gave a small grimace and sheepishly scratched his head._

_"Tou-san! Kagome helped me with this awesome new henge!" Chouji excitedly exclaimed._

_"Really?" Chouza asked, amused, "Can we see it?"_

_Shikamaru sighed, and took a blindfold out before putting it over his eyes. The parents looked at him confused._

_Chouji did the ram hand sign, and then there was a poof of smoke. The water that Shikaku was drinking was spit out. Chouza's eyes widened to the size of mugs._

_Standing there wasn't little Choji, but a 18 year old women, completely nude. One hand was tangled in her long, brown hair and the other one rested on the narrow hip. Smoke covered the more private parts, such as the giant bust that now hung on the women's chest. After a few moments, there was a puff of smoke and Chouji turned back again. Shikamaru took off the blindfold, now that it was safe. He turned to see the two men's reaction. His own father currently had a river of blood running down from his nose, while Chouza only had a small trail._

_"Tou-san? How was it?" Chouji asked eagerly._

_"K-K-Kagome-chan taught you this?" Shikaku asked weakly. _

_Chouji nodded, "She said it was really good against people called perverts!"_

_"C-Come Chouji, let's go home..." Chouza said, before picking his son up and walking away._

_Shikaku turned to his son, "Shikamaru, have Kagome-chan teach you that jutsu."_

_The boy stared at his father, who had just turned and started walking away._

_Was his dad a pervert?_

* * *

Kagome giggle at the memory.

"How's Mikoto-sama?" Kagome asked.

"Kaa-san's doing fine." Itachi responded.

The group continued to walk in a comfortable silence. Sasuke and Naruto were brightly chattering on about training and new jutsu's they've learned, while Itachi and Kagome walked side by side, Kagome occasionally scratching Kirara behind the ears. Kirara sniffed the air and meowed twice, but it was different from her regular meows. The pitch changed, almost like she was trying to talk. The moment Kirara closed her mouth again, Kagome froze.

"He's back." she whispered. Itachi and Sasuke became confused, but Naruto's jaw dropped.

"Seriously?" Naruto asked. Kagome merely nodded and ran off toward the gate of Konoha.

The Uchiha's looked rather confused.

"Naruto, where's Kagome going?" Itachi asked.

Naruto grinned, "To the gate of Konoha. This is going to be the best reunion you've seen yet! Dattebayo!"

* * *

**R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R**

**Next Chapter- **Who is this mystery person? As Kagome run's toward the gate, she bumps into a certain former ANBU!


	6. Kakashi & Swords

**_Disclaimer-_**_I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha_

**Ages**

**Kagome-**5

**Naruto-**4

**Sasuke**-5

**Itachi-**10

**Kakashi-**13

* * *

Kakashi walked calmly through the streets of Konoha, his little orange book in his hands. The young jounin just woke up, and was supposed to be in a meeting, but decided against it. He sighed, life was so slow after the Kyuubi attack. He was forbidden to visit Naruto for unknown reasons, and he was really worried on how the young boy was holding up. He had no idea where his sensei's son lived, how he lived, and how he was holding up. Sighing again, he pocketed his book and decided to pay attention. Gai was somewhere training, and Kurenai and Asuma decided to go on a 'outing'. He had already visited Rin and Obito's grave in the morning, and had nothing else to do.

Suddenly, a small girl ran into him. Kakashi fell down, surprised at the force. The girl must've been running quickly to have bumped him back. The girl quickly scrambled up in a graceful way, before turning to him and bowing. The cat on her shoulder mewed

"Gomenasai." she said before she brought her head up again. Kakashi gasped a bit. The girl looked almost exactly like Rin, except the fact that she didn't have cheek markings and brown eyes. Her eyes were different shades of blue. Before he knew it, she was running again. Curious and bored, he decided to tag along, secretly of course.

By the looks of it, the girl was heading towards the northern entrance of Konoha. She was running extremely quickly for someone her age, and was successfully avoiding everyone, making sure not to bump into them. He could tell that girl didn't live with anyone, because of her ragged appearance. After awhile, they reached the more unpopulated area of Konoha, and the girl stopped and let the cat jump off her shoulder. There was a flash of fire, and what was once a cute, innocent two tailed cat was now a ferocious looking Sabertooth.

The young girl swung her leg across the tiger, and the tiger's feet caught on fire before leaping into the air. Kakashi stood there for a while, in shock, but snapped out of it when he saw a boy carrying two younger children. Focusing his vision a bit, he saw Itachi Uchiha carrying his younger brother. No surprise there. And Naruto? He blinked, thinking that he had finally gone insane. The boy landed next to him and opened his mouth.

"Kakashi-san, do you mind helping me carry Naruto? I can't keep up with Kagome at this rate."

Kakashi blinked, still shocked, and Itachi handed him Naruto. He automatically took the blond. The boy wrapped his arms around his neck, and they jumped after the shrinking figure of the girl.

"Itachi-kun, who is that?" Kakashi asked after a few minutes of jumping across buildings. They were starting to reach the forestry part of Konoha.

"Kagome? She could she could be viewed as Naruto's older sister or mother figure." Itachi replied.

"Mother figure?" he repeated.

The younger boy nodded, "Yes, they live together and Kagome takes care of him."

"Kaggy's the best! Just wait and see what happens, dattebayo!" Naruto grinned. Kakashi gave a sigh of relief. It was good to know that Naruto wasn't alone. The rest of the journey was rather quiet as they trailed behind Kagome, but the young jounin still had quite a few questions.

* * *

Kagome jumped off Kirara the moment she crossed the gate. Gathered outside were a couple chunin that she saw in the village once in a while. A pale looking boy layed on the forest ground, looking pale. Kagome rushed up to them, ignoring the protests of the older shinobi, and immediatly kneeled down beside the boy. He looked about fifteen.

"Kagome-chan!" Sasuke suddenly yelled, having caught up with her.

The boy's eye's fluttered open. "Kagome?" he croaked.

She nodded, tears threatening to spill, "Don't talk, Do I have to use the demon sword?"

The shinobi's were confused, but Naruto's eyes widened. The boy nodded and Kagome quickly took out a kunai and sliced open her arm. Sasuke and Kakashi gasped, but Kagome ignored them. Taking a shaking breath, she began to form hand signs.

**Boar → Dog → Bird → Monkey → Ram**

**"Summoning Jutsu- Tenseiga!"**

A flash of golden light spread across the clearing, and when it cleared, Kagome was holding a long, golden and steel sword. It was beautifully forged, it's blade long and lithe, glinting in the afternoon sun. The handle fit almost perfectly in her hand, like it was made for her.

Kagome gently knelt down the bloody boy. The spectators watched in silence as she took the kunai, which was still bloody with her blood, and in an arcing motion, stabbed it strait through the boy's chest.

"Kagome?! What are you-?" Itachi was cut off by Naruto. The boy merely smiled. All the shinobi stared at the blond like he was crazy.

"Don't worry! Kaggy knows exactly what she's doing!" he stated. With that he sat down and leaned forward a bit, looking eager. The shinobi relaxed, but were still tense in case the girl did something strange.

Once Kagome was satisfied that she wasn't breathing anymore, she took the sword and in an elegant arc, swung it across the boy, inches above his chest. The audience was confused, but waited.

Suddenly, the boy's chest began to slowly began to go up and down, and all his cuts and bruises faded, each cut stitching itself and each bruise fading into a normal skin color. The faces on each shinobi was different, from awe to jealousy to greed.

Slowly but steadily, the boy's eyes fluttered open, revealing a warm, murky brown. The sword disappeared in another flash of light, and Kagome launched herself at him before burrowing her head in his baggy traveling clothes and wailed. Sasuke's eyes widened at the sight before him. Kagome had never looked so broken or more like an orphan.

She cried and cried until she was dry, and only shaking as the older boy gently put his hands over her back. The other shinobi had already left, seeing the problem was resolved, but they were still curious.

All that remained was Kagome, the boy, Kakashi, Naruto, and the Uchihas.

"Kagome, daijabou." the boy said softly, petting her head. She only shook even harder, her hands tightening around his shirt

"Ano, Kagome-chan" Sasuke asked, mentally berating himself for breaking the silence, "Who is this?"

Kagome tuned to them, and smiled. Her eyes were red.

"This is Yamato-kun. I've already told you who he is."

* * *

**A/N- **Anyone guess it was Yamato? Please R&R, even if you are a guest!

**Next Chapter- **The Uchihas ask questions. Kakashi meets Kagome. Kagome answers. Other chaos ensues?


	7. The Beginning

**_Disclaimer-_**_I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha_

**Ages**

**Kagome-**5

**Naruto-**4

**Sasuke**-5

**Itachi-**10

**Kakashi-**13

* * *

"Kagome, how long have you been in Konoha?" Yamato asked, sipping tea. Everyone was now in Kagome and Naruto's humble dwelling. There was an uncomfterable silence between the Uchiha and Kakashi.

"I took a couple months to get here after we escaped." Kagome replied, "I would guess about two or three years."

"Ano..." Kakashi interrupted. "Who are you?"

Kagome turned to him and smiled, "We haven't been introduced have we?"

Kakashi sweat dropped and nodded.

"I'm Kagome." she said, "You must be Kakashi Hatake, son of Konoha's White Fang."

Itachi and Kakashi stiffened, before Kakashi opened his mouth to say something vicious, before Itachi stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"How do you know my father?" he asked stiffly.

"Back when I was still attempting to escape from Orochimaru-"

"Orochimaru?" Kakashi asked incredulously. Kagome nodded.

"Yamato-kun and I were part of his experiments." Kagome said, "Like I said, I was wandering through Land of Wind and was attacked by a giant snake. You father saved me."

Kakashi was silent.

"He was a very noble man, your father. He did the right thing." Kagome said softly.

"Kagome-chan, can you tell us about your adventures?" Sasuke asked, eyes wide. Kagome giggle.

"Sure. Where do you want me to start?" Kagome asked.

"Start with what happened after you escaped." Yamato advised, "I am curious as well."

Naruto, already have heard this story, went to sleep, Kirara in his arms.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_She saw nothing but green and black. Her blood seeped and the sky cried.  
_

_Kagome stumbled through the forest, she had been walking for days without sleep. Yamato-kun had been separated from her. She was scared. Her arm was bleeding and the effects of the soldier pill were starting to fade. Her eyesight was getting blurrier and blurrier. She needed to rest._

_Finding a big oak tree, she climbed ignoring the stinging of her injures. If she could get to safety, she could find some time to heal herself. After reaching the top, she put her hand on her arm and began the tedious task of repairing the cut flesh. Kagome's hands glowed pink as the cut stitched closed. Sighing, she wiped her damp hair out of her face.  
_

_"Dammit..." Kagome muttered. Her wounds were healed, but she was still suffering from blood loss and exhaustion._

_Kagome gently eased herself against the rough bark and went through the backpack that she had taken with her from Orochimaru's base._

_"Just the necessities." she muttered, relieved that she would be able to travel for another week before going in town to look for supplies. _

_**Maybe I'll just take a nap...**_

* * *

"That's how I was when I first escaped." Kagome explained. EVeryone nodded while Naruto gently snored.

"So you were heading toward the Wind Country, " Yamato mused, "At the time I was headed towards the lightning country, but I had no idea."

"I was clueless where I was headed, " Kagome stated, "I had no idea where I was, so I headed west, since we have an alliance with the Land of Wind. I was hoping once I got there, someone would be able to take me to Konoha."

"What about my father?" Kakashi asked, slightly demanding.

"I met your father a couple months after we escaped, "Kagome replied. Everyone looked at her, focused. Itachi and Sasuke had not said a word, but were looking at her so intensely it was unsettling.

"It was a couple days after I started to travel through the desert..."

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Kagome was just a small speck in the vast, sandy dunes. Cloth that she had bought at the last town was wrapped around her head and limbs, leaving only her eyes to the world. Her injuries had healed weeks back, and now she was calmly traveling through the desert.  
_

_Sand rustled, and the small girl froze, grabbing a kunai in her hand. A giant, purple snake burst out in front of her, and shot at her, intent to kill. Kagome rolled out of the way, cursing the sand as her feet sunk. She grabbed the snake by one of its many scaled and jumped on, hoping to find it's blind spot. Kagome brought her kunai down onto the snake skin, only to find it impenetrable. The snake suddenly reared back, and Kagome's hand slipped and she was flung off the beast._

_"Move." Kagome muttered to herself. Her head was trobbing, and her leg was bent at an awkward position. Judging from the pain, she had broken her leg and had a concussion. The snake lunged again. _

_Kagome braced herself for the pain and closed her eyes, but it never came. Hesitantly opening them, her pupils dilated at what she saw. Three men were fighting off the monster. The one who had jumped in front of it to protect her had spiked, silver hair.  
_

_Shinobi_

* * *

**A/N- **Sorry for short update! Next one will be longer!

**Next Chapter- **Kagome has met Hatake Sakumo. He helps her to Suna, and there, she makes friends, but still heads towards Konoha in the end.


	8. Sunagakure

**_Disclaimer-_**_I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha_

**Ages**

**Kagome-**4

**Gaara-**3

**Kankuro**-4

**Temari-**5

* * *

_"Are you alright?" the white haired shinochi asked. Kagome could only nod. She was loosing blood and fast. _

_"Please..." she whimpered._

_"What?" he asked kindly, putting big hand on her shoulder to steady her._

_"I'm heading for Sunakagure..." Kagome whispered. Her vision was getting blurrier and if she collapsed, the shinobi might take her somewhere else._

_The man merely smiled kindly and nodded before picking her up._

_"Go back for now." he told his team mates, "I'm going to make a short stop to Suna."_

_They nodded, before jumping off, heading east.  
_

* * *

_Kagome woke up to the sound of beeping. The air was rather cold and she could hear clinking footsteps._

_She groaned._

_A hospital._

_SHe hated hospitals_

_"Are you alright?" a cheery voice called out. Kagome's eye's fluttered open._

_"Where am I?" she asked.  
_

_"Your in the Suna hospital." the nurse replied. Kagome got up and wobbled a bit._

_" Can I leave?" Kagome asked. The nurse nodded and handed her a clipboard. Kagome quickly signed her name and ran outside._

_Kagome walked in the outskirts of the city. The sand felt nice between her toes and wasn't rough like the forest ground. SHe closed her eyes to enjoy the sun, only to run into someone.  
_

_Her eyes opened as she fell backwards. Instinctively, she drew a kunai and threw it at the offending person. Her eyes landing on his headband, and widened in shock.  
_

_"S-S-sorry..." she stuttered. The man merely smiled and gave her the kunai._

_"What are you doing out of the village?" he asked._

_"I was traveling." Kagome replied, "I'm heading for Konoha, but decided to stay here for a while."_

_"Where are you staying?"_

_"Errrrrr..."_

* * *

_After awhile, Kagome learned that this man's name was Yashamaru. They shared stories, and Kagome learned about his nephews and nieces. Gaara and Temari seemed really nice. Kankuro reminded her of a lazy-butt.  
_

_"Gaara, this is Kagome." Yashamaru said smiling. Kagome bowed.  
_

_"Hi!" she responded. Gaara blinked. No on had ever treated him this kindly before. The girl suddenly grabbed his hand, and Gaara, expected the sand to protect him, but instead, she just dragged him to the playground. The other kids cleared out, knowing if they stayed they would get hurt. Kagome saw the hurt in the younger boy's eyes, and pulled him over to the swings._

_"So what do you like to do?" Kagome asked. Gaara gave a hesitant smile._

_"I like to look and different cacti..." Gaara trailed off. Kankuro-nii had said it was a girly hobby and he didn't want his new friend to tease him. Kagome smiled again before jumping off the swing and grabbing his hand. Gaara grinned, this was the first time anyone else besides his uncle touched him. _

_They ended up at a sand garden near the Kazekage tower. Yashamaru had taken him here before, but only watched from a distance. Kagome talked and talked and Gaara listened and nodded once in awhile. It was getting dark now, and both children were lying on the ground, ignoring the sand in their hair.  
_

_"Oui! Gaara! It's time to go home!" a feminine voice called out. Gaara grinned. Temari-nee treated him really kindly._

_"Brat!" that grin quickly faded away. Kankuro-nii was going to tease him! Kagome rolled over and sat up and watched two older kids walk up to them. Once they were completly in sight, she smiled._

_"Hi! My name is Kagome!" she said. Temari blinked. It was nice to know her little brother had some friends._

_"You must be Temari-san!" Kagome said. "Yashamaru-san told be alot about you and your awesome fan."_

_Kankuro snorted. This kid was strange. Kagome turned to Kankuro, looking amused._

_"You must be Kankuro-san, Temari-san's younger and idiotic brother."_

_Temari snorted and Kankuro mind that.. This kid is a plain brat.  
_

_"Well, your right on both parts, "Temari stated, tucking Kankuro under her arms and rubbing his head, "But he is pretty damn adorable."_

_"Hey!"_

* * *

_"Morning Gaara." Kagome said sleepily. The boy grunted in acknowledgment. For the past month she had been living with the Kazekage. Unknown to Kagome, he had taken interest in the Kekkai Genkai. _

_"Oui, brat, it's still too early" Kankuro complained loudly, pushing his pillow over his head._

_"Shut it Kankuro." Temari snapped._

_"Ano, Kagome-sama..." a servent suddenly peeped his head into the room, "Your letter from Konoha has arrived."_

_Kagome's head snapped up, and she scrambled to the door and took the letter. Ripping it open, she read.  
_

**_Dear Kagome,_**

**_We have recived your request for entrance to Konoha. A shinobi should be coming in a week to pick you up. You seem like a very nice girl._**

**_-Hiruzen Sarutobi_**

_Kagome was silent for awhile.  
_

_"Kagome, are you going?" Gaara asked uncertainly. He didn't want to loose his friend. Kagome turned to him and smiled._

_"Don't worry. I'll visit you guys." she replied, "Besides, isn't there something called the Chunnin exams?"_

_All eyes turned to Temari. She sweat dropped. This is what she got for being the oldest. "Yup. They have the chunin exams to promote genins to chunin. They're normally held in Konohagakure."_

_"Don't worry Gaara. No matter what happens, we'll always be friends. I'll see you again...someday."_

* * *

_Gaara stared at the remains of his beloved uncle. Why did this have to happen? What did he do to deserve this?_

_"Ga-ra." Yashamaru croacked. He didn't want his nephew to dive into blackness, but it was the Kazekage's orders, "Live, and wait for Kagome..."_

_Kagome. The girl who would play with him. Who would talk with him. Who would love him. He would wait for her. She was the only person who would ever care for her. She was the friend and sister he never had. He would wait. But in that time, he would stay and feel alive._

* * *

**Next Chapter- **A Sannin hears rumors about Kagome's ability to bring back people from the dead, and comes to Konoha, hoping to train her.


	9. Offer from a Sannin

**_Disclaimer-_**_I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha_

**Ages**

**Kagome-**6

**Naruto-**5

**Sasuke**-6

**Itachi-**11

**Kakashi-**14

* * *

"Matte! Tsunade-sama!" Shizune called out. Tsunade sighed. She had heard rumors about a girl who brought back the dead and wanted to meet her. Tsunade slowed down her pace a couple steps, and Shizune caught up.

"Shizune, where does the girl live?" Tsunade asked. The girl fumbled through a case quickly before taking out a piece of paper.

"According to the rumors," Shizune began, "she lives in the eastern forest with a blond boy."

"Anything else?" she prompted.

"Itachi Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha visit her regularly. Kakashi Hatake also seems to visit."

Tsunade groaned. Just her luck. The one person she would take under her wing might be some stuck up prodigy. Kakashi used to be trained by Jirayia's brat before he died. The Uchiha's were probably snobby Uchihas. All Uchiha's were snobby. The blond kid would probably be interesting. As far as Tsunade knew, blonds were pretty rare in Konoha and the rest of the nations.

"Tsunade-hime?" a voice said. It was obviously male and confused. Tsunade looked up to see a silver-haired kid wearing a jounin vest. Her eyes widened in realization.

"Oui! Gaki!" Tsunade called, walking up to the Konoha entrance, "Can you take me to the Hokage?"

"Sure..."

* * *

"Tsunade," the Hokage greeted, "it's nice to see you again."

Tsunade smiled, "You too old man."

Hiruzen leaned forward, "What brings you back to Konoha?"

Tsunade's back straightened slightly, "I have heard rumors of a girl..."

The Hokage sighed, Kagome was a sweet thing, once you got past her icy barrier. She had been in Konoha for about two years, and was caring to the Fourth's son. Some Uchiha's have complained about their 'prodigy' running off to see her, but Hiruzen thought it was for the best. After all, not everyone can train with and Uchiha or get to know them.

"...And I would like to train her." Tsunade finished. The Hokage choked on the tea he was drinking.

"Train?" he spluttered weakly. Tsunade was known for her harshness and cynical dreams.

"Yes,." Tsunade replied, "If the rumors are true, then she could be in complete danger here in Konoha. It would be better if I took her for a couple of years."

"Yes, but you would have to ask Kagome's opinion on that."

"Her name is Kagome?" Tsunade asked, curious, "What's here family name."

The Hokage grimaced, "Ever since she came here, she hasn't told anyone. That, or she doesn't have one."

"Old man, where does she live?"

"Here, Kakashi-kun can show you."

* * *

Tsunade followed the young jounin. He was walking leisurely with that damn Jiraiya's orange book in his hand. It irritated her to no end. They were calmly walking through the tree's of Konoha, and the Sannin was radiating a killer intent.

Unknown to the Sannin, said jounin was currently sweating bullets, attempting to ignore the dark gaze set upon his book.

"Kakashi..." Tsunade said, her eye twitching, "Do you mind if we speed up a bit?"

The jounin turned his head around, his one visible eye drooped, and gave a cheeky smile. Shizune noted the way Tsunade's hand twitched and prepared for the worst.

"Ano, Kakashi-san, Tsunade-sama just wants to get there quickly." Shizune reassured, hoping to avoid a fight. Tsunade's reputation had no room to be tainted by the fact that she picked a fight with a Konohagakure shinobi.

To be honest, Kakashi didn't want the little girl to go, for many reasons. He was quite attached, and in a way, she was a mixture of all of Team Minato before it was dissolved. She had Rin's caring nature and his analytical strength, but in a way she was as playful and clumsy as Obito. He had grown to care for the small girl. She was...his friend.

Besides, how would Naruto react when he found out that his 'Kaggy' was leaving for a couple years? Kagome was the center of the sensei's son's world. He would be completely crushed. Kakashi's eyes drooped in sympathy.

Sighing, the young jounin sped up, wanting to get it over quickly. Tsunade smirked. Finally! They would be getting somewhere.

The group continued to jump through the tree's, Shizune occasionally commenting on the scenery. They jumped for another good half hour, before they came to the training field where Itachi and Kagome were now sparring.

"Kagome-chan." Kakashi greeted from the top of the tree. The girl stopped her strike and turned around. Tsunade took the chance to observe her. The girl was wearing ragged clothes, even though she was battling with an Uchiha brat that was decked in silk and fine leather. Her hair was rather clean, just messy. Her skin was pale, but not sickly pale like Orochiamaru's. Tsunade shivered at the thought.

The most intriguing part of the girl was probably her eyes. They were blue, like the ocean, but with small hints of silver on the edges. There was a gentle, wise look to then... just like Dan's. Tsunade shook her head. He's dead. He's been dead for almost a couple decades.

"Morning Kakashi." Kagome politely greeted. Her eyes turned to Tsunade, "Hello, my name is Kagome."

Shizune smiled. She liked this girl, and if she was going to be traveling with her for the next couple years, she wouldn't mind.

"My name is Tsunade, " the sannin introduced. She the motioned to Shizune, who was standing next to her, "This is my apprentice Shizune."

The Uchiha's had decided the conversation didn't include them, and quickly told Kagome that they were going home and left in a blur of leaves.

"Ano, not to be rude or anything, " Kagome started, " but why are you here?"

Tsunade laughed. She liked this girl's attitude. "Why the answers simple, I want you to travel with me. In return I will train you"

* * *

Silence.

That was it.

Kagome's eyes scanned her treehouse. In the past year it had got fuller and fuller. She groaned. This was what happened when you gained people important to you.

"You!" Naruto protested, pointing a finger at Tsunde, "You want to take Kaggy away!"

Tsunade's eyes twitched, and everyone noticed it except for the sulking blond.

"Naruto." Kagome said softly. The boy stopped in his rants.

"What do I get for it?" Kagome asked, redirecting her attention towards Tsunade.

"In exchange for traveling with me and telling me about your... skills, "Tsunade answered, choosing that word instead of powers, "I will train you in the art of shinobi."

"For how long?"

"As long as you choose." Tsunade boredly stated. Kagome looked back at her 'brother' and chewed her lip. This was a once in a life time oppurtunity, but she couldn't leave Naruto alone. Sighing, she came to a decision.

"Kakashi, while I'm gone, will you take care of Naruto?"

* * *

**Next Chapter- **What?! No! We'll miss you Kagome! Kagome says goodbye to a couple of her friends and leaves Konoha, but will come back... eventually.


	10. Goodbyes and Resolves

******_Disclaimer-_**_I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha_

**Ages**

**Kagome-**6

**Naruto-**5

**Sasuke**-6

**Itachi-**11

**Kakashi-**14

* * *

Kagome stood at the giant gate on the North side of Konha. Sasuke had no idea about this; for some reason Itachi said that he would tell the boy later. A young jounin and blond stood a couple meters away from the door. Tsunade had allowed her a few minutes to say goodbye. All her other friends already knew. Chouji had gotten really sad, and Kiba and Hinata had both given her hugs before she left. Neji had simply patted her on the head, and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She had never been so embarrassed in her life. Shikamaru had simply ruffled her hair and told her not to do any troublesome.

"Kaggy..." Naruto whimpered. He didn't want his Kaggy to go. Who would protect him and take care of him?

"Daijabou Naruto," Kagome said, giving him a light smile and a pat on the head. Kakashi had agreed to visit the boy only once a month, since Kagome had drilled survival lessons in his head.

_After all, now all he needs is company..._

Kakashi gazed at the young girl he had grown attached to over the past few years. Sure, they were something more than acquaintances but to her, he was nothing more but a comrade or fellow shinobi. Even with his feelings, it would be rather pedophiliac. The jounin decided he would forget about her, and move on. If she got too close, she could get hurt or die, just like all his other teammates. He would rather crush his feelings than accidently scar or injure her.

"Oui! Brat!" Tsunade called, "Hurry up!"

Kirara licked Naruto's cheek before leaping into Kagome's arms. The girl adjusted her hold on the nekomata so it would be comfortable.

Kagome nodded and Kakashi gave a slight snort, ignoring the mood. Tsunade-hime would never change. Giving Naruto and Kakashi one last hug, and ignoring the blush that stained the silver haired boy, she got up and walked out of the gates. The last thing the future sensei and student saw was the girl smiling at them, then turning around, Kirara in her arms. After the trio went out of sight, Naruto sadly turned around, before smiling, knowing Kagome would come back one day.

* * *

Itachi sighed. He really hadn't wanted to not say goodbye to Kagome, but he had... tasks to perform. The Hokage was getting more restless, and they had both agreed that he would carry out his mission in the year following Sasuke's start at the academy. As the Uchiha approached the household, he mused over his mission, and what he would have to do. He still had two years, but this was delicate and the simplest flaw could ruin it.

"Nii-san!" Sasuke called, running outside to greet his brother, "Where's Kagome-chan?"

Itachi's eyes darkened. How would he tell his brother that his Kagome wasn't going to come back any time soon?

"Kagome is currently traveling for a short while," Itachi reassured, "You'll see her again one day."

Sasuke frowned. Kagome was traveling? Wasn't that dangerous? Itachi used to 'travel' but he would sometimes come back injured.

"Nii-san, isn't traveling dangerous?" Sasuke asked, worried about his object of affection. Itachi gave a light smile and poked him on the forehead.

"Don't worry, Kagome's a strong girl, right?"

"Yup! Kagome-chan's the strongest girl I know! Besides Okaa-san!" Sasuke replied, his smile bright again, "How long will she be gone?"

"According to her, she should come back in your last year of academy."

Sasuke nodded. He would become the best shinobi ever and when Kagome came back, she would fall in love with him! With his new resolve in mind, Sasuke went outside to work on his shuriken training. He would wait for her.

* * *

"Tsunade-sensei!" Kagome asked calmly with a slight eager smile, "Where are we going first?"

Tsunade smiled. Tsunade-sensei. That had a nice ring to it. "We will be traveling around the Land of Fire and maybe go around the Land of Wind after I train you a bit more. That will take about a year at most. Then we'll go to the Land of Lightning for a month or two as a break time. They are known for their hot springs. Then we'll head to the Land of Earth and see if we can have Onoki train you in his flying justu. The old geezer will probably agree... After that I can bring you to Sunagakure to train with some of the healers there..."

Kagome listened intently as Tsunade continued to talk about their half decade plan. After she finished, Kagome slowed down her pace to talk to Shizune for a while. The older girl was really nice, and she reminded her of Hinata-chan in a way, just with more confidence.

As they walked through the thinning forest which were slowly turning into rolling hills, Kagome started to chatter.

"Neh, Shizune-chan, what's Tsunade-sensei like when you travel with her?"

The older girl thought for a moment, "Well, when she's in a good mood you could learn a lot of things, but when she's in a bad mood she's kinda scary. Tsunade-sama also likes to gamble a lot, so that's one of the reasons we'll be stopping in the Land of Lightning. So what's the cat that you're holding?"

"Oh? Kirara? She's a minor demon nekomata. She has an amazing transformation that allows her to carry a couple people all at once while flying."

Shizune mused over the information. The only demons she knew about where the tailed beasts that were all terrifying.

The two young girls continued to talk about shinobi, themselves, and the occasional boy, while Tsunade gave a gentle, unnoticeable smile in front of them. This generation sure was something.

The group continued to walk and walk, until they reached a small teashop, and decided to take a break...

Yes, this story would be an interesting one indeed.

* * *

**Next Chapter- **Years have passed, and Kagome has returned from her travels, more beautiful and mysterious than ever...


	11. Reunions

**_Disclaimer-_**_I do not own Naruto or_ Inuyasha

* * *

"Minna!" Iruka called, "We are getting a transfer student today!"

The class burst into chatter. Would it be a girl? A boy? Would he be from a famous clan?Currently Sasuke was completely ignoring everyone and Naruto was sleeping.

_'Great, another random fan girl or jealous guy..."_ Sasuke thought.

The door creaked open, and in walked a girl. Sasuke groaned and the guys stared at her with hearts in their eyes. She had long, thick black hair that was ties in a low ponytail, and piercing blue eyes. She was dressed in traditional shinobi clothes. A fishnet shirt a turtleneck with on long sleeve on the right. Long cargo pants that hid her figure adorned her legs and she wore ninja sandals.

The strangest thing was a mask that covered the right half of her face. It was white, with marked designs on it. There was a steely glint when she walked into a patch of sunlight.

"Now class, this is ..." Iruka introduced. Sasuke zoomed out. He had no need for the girls name.

When Iruka was just about to say her name the girl's face stretched into a wide grin, completly opposite of the poker face she had when she walked in. She literally ran up the stairs and tackled Naruto. The boy woke up in surprise.

"Naruto!" she cried, "It's been a while!"

The blond had a confused look at first, but then he closed his eyes and grabbed the girl's shirt.

"You came back!" he cried.

Sasuke was jolted out of his thoughts. It couldn't be...right?

"Sorry for the cut-off, Iruka-sensei," the girl said, turning her half covered face to the class, "My name is Kagome."

* * *

It was lunch time and Kagome was catching up with some of her old friends. With her were Naruto, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Hinata.

"Hinata-chan!" Kagome cried in mock pride, "You've gotten so big!"

Hinata blushed, "A-Arigato Kagome-chan."

"Neh, Kagome," Chouji asked, "Why do you cover the right side of your face?The group froze at Chouji's question.

Kagome grimaced, "I had a little accident while traveling."

Shikamaru nodded in understanding, he understood that his friend didn't want to talk about how she got the scar. There probably was one. Why else would she wear the mask?

Iruka watched them from a distance. Who was the young girl? The Hokage had told him that Tsunade's second apprentice would be coming home, but she seemed to be such good friends with all the dead lasts and Hinata. Hinata was a hard girl to befriend, because of her clan and her shyness. Chouji and Shikamaru didn't normally let anyone in their friend circle. The most surprising one was probably Naruto. When they ate ramen together, he would always talk about his amazing 'sister' and how he would wait for her. Was she the girl?

"Neh Naruto," Kagome asked, "How messy is the tree house?"

Naruto sheepishly scratched his head, "Well, for a couple years, a guy wearing a dog mask would come and clean it up once in a while, but then last year he kinda disappeared."

Kagome nodded. It was no surprise that Kakashi would disappear once Naruto could take care of himself.

"But Naruto, where's Sasuke?" Kagome asked. The group's jaw dropped.

Naruto looked down sadly, "After a...event, Sasuke kind of stopped talking to everyone..."

Kagome nodded, she had heard about the Uchiha Massacre. It was normal that he would isolate himself.

"I'm going to go real quick, "Kagome said, standing up, "I'll be right back."

* * *

Sasuke stared at the kunais embedded in the target in front of him. He was so close. Suddenly, he felt a chakra signature behind the trees.

"Come out." he ordered in a cold voice. The new girl came out from behind the trees.

"It's been awhile, Sasuke." she greeted, smiling gently.

"Hn."

Kagome giggle, "You've changed."

Sasuke let his eyes soften. She hadn't changed that much, at least not mentally. He gave her a pat on the head. Back when they were little, they were more or less the same height, but now she was a couple inches shorter.

"Kagome, what's the mask for?" he asked. Kagome blushed at the sound of her name without an honorific. She was silent for a while, her head down in shame.

"Kagome." Sasuke prodded gently, not wanting to hurt his friend.

"I had a little..." she trailed off, "run in with Itachi when I was traveling..."

Sasuke froze. Itachi had hurt her.

"What did he do?" Sasuke asked, reaching for the mask.

"I-I-I can't show you yet." Kagome protested, batting his hand away, "Maybe one day, but not today. Not when I'm still getting over the fact that he betrayed us."

* * *

"Kaggy!" Naruto greeted as the girl came back, "I just remembered, where's Kirara?"

"I sent her back to the tree house, they don't allow pets at school." she replied. Suddenly, a puppy jumped on her back, surprising her. Giving a small yelp, she backed away until she ran into a chest.

"Wow Kagome, you've changed."

"Kiba-kun!" Kagome greeted, "Akamaru's still the same size!"

The Inuzuka sheepishly scratched his head, "Well, he shouldn't start getting really big until a couple years."

"How's Hana?" Kagome asked.

"Nee-san's doing pretty good. All her dogs are huge now!"

"This is troublesome, but we should be heading to class now." Shikamaru interrupted. Kagome nodded.

"Come on guys!"

* * *

Iruka knocked on the Hokage's door. His teacher's assistant would be taking care of this class. He had to find out more about Kagome.

"You can come in Iruka." the Hokage said kindly, "What can I do for you today?"

"Ano, " Iruka said, "I would like to find out more information on Kagome. What's her surname and what's her relationship with Naruto?"

The Hokage sighed, "Kagome was originally one of Orochimaru's experiments that survived. She was able to escape with Yamato. I believe you know him through Kakashi."

Iruka nodded. Yamato-kun was a nice boy, even though he was an ANBU.

"Kagome stumbled through the land for a couple years, but Sakumo Hatake found her."

Iruka winced. Konoha's White Fang was always a touchy subject.

"Anyways, that girl has seen too much for someone her age. She met Naruto shortly after coming here."

"What about her friends back then?"

"She was very good friends with Hinata, Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba, and the Uchiha brothers."

"...Itachi?"

"Yes. Tsunade told me that she took months to smile again when she found out he had massacred the clan."

"Is she the girl with the reviving sword?"

"Yes, but I'd rather you do not talk about that with her. She's a very loyal girl to Naruto, and she's willing to die to protect the ones she loves."

"Arigato, Hokage-sama."

* * *

**Next Chapter- **Just an average day in Konoha...with a prankster blond planning something big.


	12. Prank of Seduction

_I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha_

* * *

"NARUTO!" a voice called out from the bottom of the Hokage Tower. Surprised, the Sandaime's hand accidently knocked over a bottle of ink, spilling over the papers he just signed.

"That boy is going to be the death of me." he muttered. He had just finished signing the papers for the genin graduation, which would take place in a month. Now he had to go through every single student again.

Outside, where the Hokage was blissfully unaware, was a feather covered Iruka chasing down Naruto. Egg trails were left wherever the chunin stepped.

Naruto ran into the market, hoping to drop his sensei. As he ran through the market, knocking down crates of produce, he heard a mewl from the ground. Looking down, he saw that Kirara was running alongside him.

Grinning, he took a sharp left into a nearby park and Kirara transformed, awing the civilians and Iruka.

"Sugoi..." he muttered. Snapping out of his stupor, he started to enhance his speed with chakra, hoping to catch the blond who was now on Kirara and starting to take off. He was able to grab the tail of the big cat, but the cat suddenly transformed and ran back into the crowd. Just as Naruto was about to fall to the ground and get a lecture from Iruka, Kagome flew in and grabbed, him, holding him a good twenty meters off the ground on her back, and throwing a smoke bomb at Iruka

"Kagome-chan?!" Iruka exclaimed, "How-why-how are you flying?!"

The girl playfully stuck out her tongue, "You forget that Onoki-sama had trained me. It was a hell to learn, but totally worth it."

Naruto adjusted her hold on Kagome, so now she was piggy-backing the smaller boy.

Taking advantage of Iruka's shocked stupor, she flew a bit higher, just above the apartments of Konoha, and towards elsewhere that wasn't Iruka. Naruto went through his backpack as Kagome gracefully shot across the sky. It was stuffed with water balloons.

Surprisingly, Kiba and Chouji had agreed to help them with this prank. They weren't going to hurt civilians, just a couple unsuspecting shinobi. Besides, it only involved water balloons and some pudding.

At first, Chouji had complained about wasting good pudding, but was quickly silenced when Kagome bribed him with some of her food.

* * *

Kakashi walked through Konoha. It was a nice day and he was just about to finish Icha Icha Crushes, but he had a foreboding sense of doom and de ja vu.

There was an explosion from a nearby park and Kakashi's head whipped back. It couldn't be...right?

There was a dart of Black, green, orange, and blond that flew into the sky. Narrowing his eyes, he saw Iruka chasing the blur. Said blur wasn't jumping, but was rather... flying? Iruka, rather, was obviously jumping.

Sighing, the jounin pocketed his book and leapt towards the chaser. After a couple seconds he was able to catch up with the chunin.

"Kakashi?!" he exclaimed, almost losing his footing on the apartment that he was jumping on.

"Ano, Iruka," Kakashi asked, "Did Naruto..."

Iruka nodded, "This time Kagome-chan seems to be helping him. I never knew she could fly."

Kakashi nodded, he was in the Hokage tower when Kagome came back, flying. She had happily chattered everything that she had learned from Tsunade to the Sandaime.

"She learned from Tsuchikage-sama." Kakshi explained, "When she was traveling with Tsunade."

Iruka nodded, but suddenly a water balloon hit him straight in the face. He reared back in surprise and would've fallen if Kakashi hadn't stopped to catch him.

Kagome, who was currently attempt to fly away, stop, and flew up higher and faced them, after making a huge arc. Kakashi watched in amusement as she used her kekkai genkai and crated a small fire dagger and threw it into the air. It disappeared in a flash of smoke and stayed there...like a signal.

"Good luck Iruka-sensei!" she called. Kakahsi felt a bit hurt. He hadn't seen her for so many years and here she was ignoring him.

"It was nice seeing you Kakashi!" Kagome called, "I'll see you later when Iruka-sensei isn't trying to catch me!"

With that, she turned around and flew away so quickly that they could barely see her.

"Kagome-chan!" Iruka called, getting up, but was tackled down by a boy.

"Yo! Iruka-sensei!" Kiba greeted, "Kagome-chan said that once she sent off the signal you were at my mercy!"

Iruka gulped, "He was a chunin, but that didn't mean that he was invulnerable to his students' pranks. It was a weekend and the pranks didn't do any damage, so he couldn't punish them.

Kiba made a couple hand signs that ended with the sign of the tiger. Kakashi had jumped out of the way and was currently watching with interest. If Kagome had included them in this prank, then it must be something very elaborate and she probably taught Kiba some new jutsu that would help him.

"Space Time Jutsu: Reverse Summon!"

Kakashi's eyes widened. That was a very complicated technique that even Jiraiya took almost years to master. How did Kagome teach it to time in a matter of days?

The duo disappeared in a puff of black smoke. He recognized this smoke. Kagome used it.

* * *

Iruka blearily opened his eyes. Where was he? Black dots still danced in his vision, and he was currently tied up. The room was dark, warm, and damp. Was it a bath house? The lights were closed but he could see faint outlines.

There was something warm and squishy pressed against his chest. How did he not notice it before? He forced his eyes completely opened and the lights suddenly turned on. He choked at the light before him. Pressed against him was a completely naked, beautiful lady with the biggest bust he had ever seen.

"Iruka-sama~" she moaned, straddled him. Iruka's eyes widened W-W-What?!

"Iruka-sama~" This time Iruka could not stop the blood that burst through his nose.

The big busted girl continued to speak, "Iruka-sama~. You've been played."

There was a puff of smoke, and Chouji took the place of the centerfold, he was now standing, looking rather pleased with a smirking Kagome, laughing, Kiba, and snickering Naruto.

"Wow Iruka-sensei." Kagome mused out loud, "Who knew you were such a pervert."

Iruka felt his face turned red, "W-Where are we?"

"In an abandoned bathhouse just outside of Konoha." Chouji responded.

"How?"

"I taught Kiba a reverse summon jutsu." Kagome triumphantly said. Iruka stared in shock. The technique was considered a B-rank jutsu that took months to do.

"Akamaru is considered a summon in a way, so he stayed here while we lured you away, and now your here."

"Kagome taught us some awesome justus!" Kiba exclaimed, showing his fangs.

Iruka nodded, and wiped the blood from his nose with the sleeve.

"Come on Iruka-sensei." Kagome responded, "Let's get back to Konoha."

Iruka groaned, they may have let go of it now, but he would never live this down.

"Whose idea was this anyways?"

"It was Naruto's idea, but Kagome's the one who planned everything out and taught us all the jutsus."

* * *

**Next Chapter- **Months pass, people change, things are different, except for the little cliché boy who failed the graduation exams, but this time he has someone else to cheer him up.


	13. Graduation and Guilt

_I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto_

* * *

"Naruto!" yelled a stern voice. Kagome sympathetically looked at her friend who was currently tied up and being lectured by Iruka. The blond merely scoffed, further annoying the chunin instruction.

After finally almost loosing it, Iruka pointed to the class.

"We're all going to have a review test for the transformation technique!" Iruka announced. Kagome's face stretched into a sly grin. Sasuke gave her a side glance. What was she thinking of doing this time?

In truth, Sasuke had not seen much of his childhood friend, since he wanted to become stronger to kill Itachi. His eyesight directed towards her metal mask.

_And whatever he did to her._

He hoped that one day, when he killed Itachi, and he could start over with Kagome.

Everyone in the class groaned. After Sakura and Sasuke transformed, Naruto came up.

"Yosh, Naruto." Iruka said, looking up.

The boy did a hand sign.

"**Sexy Girl no Jutsu!"**

Iruka promptly fell backwards, with a nosebleed.

"What sort of idiotic technique was that!" he yelled. Kagome and Chouji felt a need to defend it.

"Iruka-sensei! It's smart against perverts! Besides I'm the one who gave him the idea!" Kagome protested. It was when they were young, and Kagome was attempting to do a henge to see what she would look like as a boy...and eventually evolved.

"It worked really well on Shikamaru's dad!" Chouji added. Shikamaru groaned. He still hadn't forgotten that incident many years ago. He had seen his lazy old man in a new light.

Iruka huffed and Sasuke gave a small smirk. In truth, he also knew the technique, but had locked it away in his brain under 'Techniques to Never Use.'

Iruka stared, Kagome-chan, the sweet, slightly mysterious girl had given Naruto the inspiration to do such a thing?

"Never mind that." Iruka said quickly, "Next up Kagome."

**Dog **** Boar **** Ram**

Kagome turned into a perfect version of Iruka and the instructor nodded in approval. Before he could call out the next person, Kagome had done the hand signs again.

In a poof of smoke, where used to stand Kagome was a tall, long, silver haired man. Yellow eyes caught the eyes of several females in the room and the promptly fainted. The only strange thing was that this version was dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, but still showed the abs of the henge.

Iruka stared as Kagome went out of her transformation.

"Whaddya think?" Kagome asked, grinning, "I call it Sexy Jutsu: Taisho version!"

* * *

"Naruto! Kagome!" Iruka called, "You aren't allowed to go home until to clean up all the paint!"

"Who cares?" Naruto yelled, "It's not like anyone's waiting for us!"

Kagome nodded in agreement and Iruka sighed, even though she had not pulled this prank, she wanted to help the blond clean up his mess. Iruka saw Kagome saw something to Naruto, and then he immediately brightened up.

Iruka sighed. Ever since he had known Naruto, he was the father or big brother figure. Now Kagome seemed to have taken his place, even though the two's age difference wasn't very big.

"Iruka-sensei," Kagome called, "Can I clean this up with jutsus?"

Iruka gave a slight nod, what jutsu could she now that would clean up the Hokage Mountain?

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"

The chunin's eyes widened as many more clones began to clean the faces at amazing speeds; That technique was a jounin level one wasn't it?

After a few short minutes, Kagome was leaning against the pole, smirking and Naruto was besides her grinning.

"See you tomorrow Iruka-senseii!

* * *

Iruka watched as Naruto breathed deeply, making the hand signs for the clones.

_Poof_

The chunin felt his eye twitch at the sight of the...thing in front of him.

"FAIL!" he yelled. The instructor felt his heart give a bit at the boys expression, but hardened his resolve. He had to learn before leaving the academy.

"Next, Kagome." Iruka called as Naruto exited the room. Kagome walked in. Today she was wearing a different mask.

"Ano, Iruka-sensei, Mizuki-sensei," Kagome said, "Can I ask a question?"

The two sensei's nodded.

"Did Naruto pass?"

Iruka shook his head, and Kagome's face turned solemn. She crossed her arms and turned away.

"What is it Kagome-chan?" Mizuki asked, curious.

"I refuse to take the test."

Iruka felt his mouth drop, "Could you repeat that?"

"I refuse to take the test."

"Why?!"

"Because Naruto didn't pass." she responded.

Iruka felt guilt pull in his mind. She was willing to not become a shinobi because of Naruto, who he failed.

* * *

Iruka was once again in the Hokage's office. Why? The chunin had no idea. The Hokage merely wanted to talk to him.

"Ano, Hokage-sama," Iruka asked nervously, "Is there something that you need?"

The Sandaime blew a couple puffs of smoke before speaking, "This is about Kagome and Naruto. This might take a while. Sit."

Iruka nodded and sat, "What about them?"

"Both you and I know that Kagome is well above genin rank," the Hokage began, "If she wanted to, she could easily be a jounin, but the only reason she is still at the academy is because Naruto would be alone."

Iruka nodded, slightly guilty. He was very suspicous of her when she had first come to the academy, since no one was friendly to Naruto, but her little act had cleared all suspicions.

"Ano, Hokage-sama, is something the matter?"

"Yes, I would like you to place her on the same team as Naruto. Also, Danzo wants her for ROOT."

Iruka felt his eyes widen, "Demo, Hokage-sama, neither of them passed the graduation exam! And ROOT?! She's barely a child!"

The Hokage smiled, "They will by the end of the day, and don't worry, Kagome will choose the right path."

* * *

Kagome raced through the forest. She had to make it! She was walking home from a bookstore when she overheard Mizuki-sensei and Naruto talking. Originally, she had taken him to Ichiraku Ramen to cheer him up, and he said that he would go home early, so she decided to go to a bookstore. After hearing their conversation, the girl had gone home to take a nap, but woke up quickly soon after realizing what scroll the chunin was talking about.

The Hokage had given her permission to look through it after she came back from training with Tsunade-sensei.

Kagome started to see the edge of the clearing and flashes of colors.

_So close..._

There was a whiz of metal, and Kagome's eyes widened, giving one last push of chakra, she threw her body directly between Iruka and the giant shuriken.

* * *

**Next Chapter- **After protecting Iruka, Naruto and Kagome proceed to use a technique she calls...'Spiraling Shadows'. Naruto used to use regular clones, but now with shadow clones, the technique is ten-fold deadly...


	14. A Jutsu, A Name

**_Disclaimer-_**_I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha_

* * *

Iurka gaped. Where had she come from!? Kagome had thrown herself directly into the path of the Fuma!

The girl grabbed the shuriken with her hands mid-air and twisted herself and spun before launching it back at Mizuki. The chunin dodged it just in time. Kagome dug through her vest, before plling out a small, black object. Behind him, Naruto's face stretched into a grin.

**"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"**

There were many puffs of smoke, and standing there was hundreds of shadow clones. Iruka's eye's widened. That was a jounin level technique and he learned it in a mere couple hours.

Kagome threw the smoke bomb at the ground, and everything went darker then how it really was. Iruka couldn't see anything and reached for a kunai.

"Daijabou, Iruka-sensei." Kagome's voice from somewhere, "Just sit."

Iruka silently obeyed, and just as the smoke was starting to clear, two lances of wind were hurled towards the sky, turning the black smoke into a giant pillar as it traveled with the wind.

"Neh, Naruto!" Kagome casually called, "When did you learn that technique?"

The boy grinned, "Just now, Dattebayo!"

Kagome nodded, "Just follow the regular procedures."

Naruto nodded.

_Is this a collaboration technique? _Iruka thought.

Iruka watched in awe as the other chunin was pushed into the pillar of darkness, and Kagome did the sign for the shadow clone.

**"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"**

Another Kagome appeared, and all of Naruto's clones transformed into many Fuma shurikens, similar to Mizuki's. Putting them all on her arms through the hole, Kagome jumped up the trees and to the top of the pillar, before proppeling herself downwards, toward Mizuki who was currently pinned to the ground, attempting to rid the shock.

**"Now."** came Narutos voice, **"Spiraling Shadows."**

Iruka watched as Kagome hurled each of the henged Naruto clones. The wind turned it into a spiraling pattern, all of them aimed at Mizuki.

The traitor did the only thing he could think of.

He screamed.

There were sounds of bone breaking and blood squirting, and Iruka felt his face pale a bit.

Once the smoke had cleared a grinning Naruto and smug looking Kagome stood near the mangled body of Mizuki.

"Neh Iruka-sensei," Kagome asked, "Do we pass?"

Iruka dumbly nodded. That technique was probably A-Rank!

* * *

"Oui, Naruto!" Shikamaru called, "Only people who passed can be here!"

Naruto huffed, "See this! I passed!"

Kagome only gave a slight cough and sat in her seat. The Hokage had given her a special hi-tae...because of her mask. It now covered her forehead, with the Konoha leaf engraved in the new part of her mask. Today the one she wore was dark silver, with smooth kitsune designs. Leaning forward, attempting to cover her wrapped hands that she had injured from intercepting the Fuma. Only from Sasuke's point of view were they shown.

_What happened?"_ he thought, his eyes narrowing.

There was the sound of thunder, and the poor door burst open, revealing two angry girls.

"I'm first Ino-pig!"

"My toe is clearly past the door billboard brow!"

The two huffed, and crossed their arms. Kagome noticed Naruto's face turn red as he stared at the pinkette.

_Love, _she thought, sniggering.

Iruka walked in and everyone quieted down, eager to hear the new teams.

"Now minna!" Iruka said, "Because of uneven counting, one team will have four people."

The instructor started to list down names, before reaching Team Seven.

"Kagome." he said. Almost everyone straightened up. Kagome's fan club all had their fingers crossed, hoping that they would be with their 'love' and win her heart. The non fangirl kuonichi hoped that they would be with their rolemodel.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

Many male genin glared at the boy, knowing his long relationship with Kagome.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

This time, kuonichi glared at the girl and shinobi glared at the male.

"And Sakura Haruno." Iruka finished.

The girl jumped up and squealed and every flinched.

"Yosh!" she yelled, "Love prevails!"

In Naruto's mind, he was happy that he was both with Kagome and Sakura...

* * *

"Hokage-sama, " came a lazy voice, "You wanted to see me?"

"Oh come in Kakashi." the Hokage greeted, "I only wanted to tell you about your new genin team. I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

The jounin merely nodded, slightly curious. The Hokage took the pipe out of his mouth and picked up a paper.

"Well, this will probably the most interesting team you've seen in a while." the Hokage responded.

"Well?" Kakashi prodded.

"Seems like Kagome, Naruto, and Sasuke will be on your team." the Sandaime cheekily said. Kakashi's eye widened. Kagome? How would she look like now? He hadn't seen her at all ever since she came back a couple months ago. How much did she grow? Did she still remember him? All those questions ran through his head. He couldn't see her because he had no reason to and his duties as a jounin.

"...and Sakura Haruno." the Hokage finished his explanation. Kakashi was snapped out of his thoughts. So the three old childhood friends were on his team and Sakura Haruno.

"Oh and Kakashi," the HGokage added, "Kagome will be taking her own missions once in a while."

"But why?" he asked, "Isn't she still a genin?"

The Hokage sighed, then smiled, "As you are known as the Copy Ninja Kakashi, Kagome had her own reputation and name, probably more famous than yours."

Kakashi took some time to digest this information. The tough 12 year old was more famous than him? It was hard to believe, but she had been traveling.

"What is it?" Kakashi finally asked.

"It's not my place to tell you," he responded, "Kagome will tell you one day, but she doesn't want people chasing her around."

Kakashi nodded in understanding. Being the famous Copy-nin, he had tons of fan-girls chase him around. Luckily, most of them were civilians. But he was curious. What name had she built for herself?

"Ano Hokage-sama," the jounin nervously asked, "How has Kagome been doing?"

Hokage gave a slight smile. The now twenty year old still hadn't let go of his long time crush.

"She's been doing quite well, except some of her features have changed," the Hokage said, remembering her mask, "She is the same, except that she is more accepting of others. Just yesterday she helped us catch the traitor Mizuki."

"Traitor?"

"Ah, yes. Sadly, Mizuki had been looking for The Scroll of Seals. Kagome and Naruto stopped him with a very impressive collaboration attack."

"Collaboration attack?"

"Yes." the Hokage responded, "Iruka told me they used a rather impressive attack, A-rank at least."

Kakashi was silent for a while, "Arigato Hokage-sama. Now I need to go home...and prepare for chaos."

* * *

**Next Chapter-**Well, this story is getting a bit cliche! Next chapter, introductions are shared and Sasuke has a little thinking time.

**Pairing Voting! Just review what person you want with Kagome!**


	15. Introductions

**_Disclaimer-_**_I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha_

* * *

"When's our new sensei going to get here...?" Naruto asked Kagome. The new team seven was currently waiting the room. All the other jounin instructors had already come and retrieved their team.

"I don't know Naruto." Kagome responded, "Our sensei probably has some important stuff to do."

Naruto nodded in acceptance to that answer, and Sasuke turned his head a bit to see what Kagome was doing.

"Kagome-san," Sakura asked, peering over the slightly masked girl's shoulder, "What are you doing?"

How no one exactly knew about Sasuke and Kagome's childhood relationship, and the blue eyed girl didn't really care for Sasuke that much, at least in public. When the two friends were alone, they would occasionally talk and spar. To Sakura, Kagome would be a very good friend.

Kagome gave a slightly proud smile and showed Sakura the pad of paper in her hand, "I'm inventing new jutsus."

This peaked the four's attention. On the paper were a couple sketches of chakra paths and many equations and symbols.

"What kind?" Sakura asked. Naruto smiled. He knew that Kaggy liked to experiment with different things and taught some of the easier ones to him.

"Right now I'm just seeing if I can find a way to concentrate chakra a whip."

"How?" Naruto asked, now, sitting down next to Kagome and looking at her pad. On it were bunches of numbers and a couple light sketches.

"Well," Kagome started, "If you can bring chakra into certain areas of your body then why can't you make an extension of your body?"

Sakura nodded, agreeing.

"Then you can create a rope of chakra that you control." Kagome said, pointing to a picture of a constant flow of chakra.

"How far are you?" Sasuke suddenly asked. Kagome smiled at him.

"Well, I have the basic things down, and I just need to work on maintaining it. In a way this is like Asuma-san's chakra blades, without the blades."

"How long is your whip so far?" Sakura questioned.

Kagome was quiet for a bit as she thought, "Well, I can make it extend about twenty feet right now before it explodes. A drawback is that when the chakra does explode, I have to cut it off of my chakra system quickly if I don't want to destroy my chakra."

The group sat in silence for a bit, each doing their own things. Naruto decided to play with a couple kunai and occasionally glanced around the room. The two girls discussed chakra control, and different ways to use it. Sasuke just looked at Kagome.

Her face was still the same, yet no one could see what was under that mask.

Suddenly, Naruto jumped up and yelled.

"Yosh! That's perfect!"

Sakura gave a small eep, and punched the blond on the head. Kagome just shook her head.

"What Naruto?!" Sakura yelled, "Don't scare us like that!"

* * *

The four new genin plus Kakashi now sat at the top of the roof. Sakura was rather...surprised when Kagome just flew out the window, but was quickly snapped out of it when Sasuke walked out the door.

"Now." the jounin said, shaking of the surprise of the girl flying, "Let's introduce ourselves."

"How?" Kagome asked.

"Likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future..." Kakshi supplied as he looked at the girl he had not seen for many years. She was all grown up now...but that mask. And her one shown eye was filled with a war veteran's knowledge and pain.

"Why don't you go first?" Kagome retorted.

Kakahsi gave a small chuckle. Kagome hadn't lost her dry sense of humor after all.

"Well, " Kakashi began, "I'm Kakashi Hatake. I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes… My dreams for the future… Hmm… As for my hobbies… I have lots of hobbies…"

Everyone felt themselves sweat drop. What was that introduction?!

"Now, why don't you go first?" Kakashi said, motioning towards Sasuke.

"Hn. My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and kill a certain someone."

Sasuke didn't catch the slight glance filled with an unknown feeling that KAgome threw at Sasuke. Kakashi did catch it though. What did she know about the massacre? Did she encounter Itachi on her travels? Naruto was currently shivering from fright and Sakura was squealing in adoration.

"Okay." Kakshi replied. It had been a while since he had seen the young Uchiha, but his Curse of Hatred was obviously clashing with his Will of Fire.

"Yosh!" Sakura exclaimed, "My name is Sakura Haruno and I like...*squeal...and my dream is *giggle..and I hate Naruto."

Everyone sweat dropped at this and Naruto hung his head down, a dark, depressed aura surrounding him.

Kagome gave a slight grimace and consulting patted the boy's back.

"Yosh, the blond." Kakashi said after many silent seconds. Naruto quickly snapped out of his depressed aura and grinned.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I like ramen and comparing ramen and doing things with Kaggy! I dislike the three minute wait for ramen! And my future dream is to be the greatest Hokage! Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody. Somebody important!"

Kagome grinned and ruffled the boy's hair, causing him to pout. Everyone looked expectantly to Kagome. She gave a playful sigh.

"Okay, okay." she said, "My name is Kagome and my hobbies are coming up with new jutsus. I like art and learning new jutsus. I dislike Orochimaru. My dream is to help all my friends reach their dream!"

Kakashi mused this information for a bit. Kagome seemed to have turned into a very selfless person in the past years...

Not that she wasn't selfless before.

But still, a ramen freak, a revenge obsessed guy, a fan girl, and a mysterious girl, yet beautiful with a mysterious past.

This was going to be one hell of a team.

"Yosh, minna." Kakashi finally said, "Meet me in training ground three tomorrow at 6 am. Don't eat breakfast or you'll puke."

Kagome gave a small laugh and shook her head.

_You haven't changed at all...Kakashi..._

_What changed...Kagome..._

* * *

**Next Chapter- **The beginning of the bell test. Kagome summons a few familiar weapons...

**A/N-**To clear up some confusion, Kagome WILL have a harem; I just want you guys to vote for the final pairing. To keep everything a surprise, I won't show the results.

**Pairing Vote**

SasukexKagome

KakashixKagome

ItachixKagome

NejixKagome


	16. Bell Test

**_Disclaimer-_**_I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha_

* * *

Naruto groggily blinked open his eyes. There was a figure standing above him, shaking his shoulder.

To early...

"Oui, Naruto...wake up..." Kagome gently said. The blond mumbled something and dug his head deeper into his old futon.

"I made ramen for breakfast."

"Ramen!" Naruto shouted, jumping up and almost head bumping his adoptive sister. He looked around, seeing a bowl of steaming ramen sitting near the fire place, but instantly quieted up.

"What is it Naruto?" Kagome asked, standing up.

Naruto scratched his head, "I thought we weren't supposed to eat breakfast."

Kagome snorted, and Naruto gave a glance at her mask. She wore a slightly different one every day. What it a fashion trend?

_'The eye...give me the eye...power...'_

Naruto's eyes blinked, "Kagome, did you hear that?"

_'You cannot hide...miko...'_

Kagome looked at him, "No. You must be hearing things. Come on, eat."

"But-"

_'The jewel...power...she has it...'_

"Come on Naruto, it's stupid. Eat."

Naruto eagerly agreed, walking to the bowl of ramen. Kagome merely smiled and finished her dango that she had bought a hour ago. Kagome gently put a chunk of salmon net to Kirara and the nekomata ate it happily

The sun started to rise as the duo ate their breakfast.

* * *

"Morning Sakura. Morning Sasuke." Kagome greeted as they walked to the third training ground. It was about eleven in the afternoon, and Kagome and Naruto decided to sleep a bit longer after Ksgome told the blond about Kakashi's lateness.

"Kagome," Sakura asked, "Why are you so late?"

Naruto gave a slight snort.

"Sakura-san," Kagome said, grinning, "If you know about Kakashi-sensei's late habits, you would've come hours after the time. We ate breakfast."

"I thought we weren't allowed to eat breakfast..." Sakura trailed off. Kirara jumped on the pinkettes should and licked her face.

Kagome smiled and reached into a pocket and handed Sakura a sealed container of anko dumplings. From another pocket she took out a medium sized tomato and tossed it at Sasuke.

"Kagome, " Sakura hesitantly said, "Didn't Kakashi tell us not to eat?"

Sasuke was quiet as he bit the tomato, showing that he was also curious.

"A good shinobi follows the rules, but a great one dosen't blindly follows them."

"Good Kagome-chan." Kakashi greeted a book in his hands.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura yelled, pointing an accusing finger.

"Morning Kakashi-sensei." she said.

"I'm guessing Tsunade taught you that?" Kakashi said, grinning at the younger girl. Kagome shrugged her shoulders.

"She said it a...bit differently."

Kagome quickly did the Ram sign and there stood a Tsunade in her full glory.

"Kagome! Every good shinobi follows the rules that people higher to them, or those who are superior. But only the idiotic, stupid ones follows them without thinking! Got it?"

Kakashi snorted at Tsunade's previous student's impression of her, but then became serious.

"Yosh minna, today we're going to have a test." he held up three bells, "Whoever can get a bell passes."

"But Kakashi-sensei," Sakura piped up, "There are only three bells and there are four of us."

"Yes, one of you will go back to the academy. Remember, attack me like your trying to kill."

* * *

Kakashi sighed. It was probably a bad idea to have this test with Kagome on his team. Cautiously taking out his book, he began to read, keeping his eye on the two tailed cat that was the only thing that he could see. It had been many quiet minutes.

The cat got up from its sitting position, and Kakashi tensed as there was a chakra spike above him. Jumping away, he looked up to see a grinning Kagome floating feet above the ground, holding a earthen kunai.

"Kirara!" Kagome called as Kakashi was dodging back.

The cat mewed once and transformed into its bigger side.

"Naruto!" Sakura whispered from the bushes, "What is that?"

Naruto grinned, "Kirara? She can transform."

Kakashi faltered at the speed that the two were working at. The cream colored cat was attempting to claw him at the speed that Gai might achieve. Kagome on the other hand was going for aerial attacks, throwing kunai from above. Occasionally she would throw one with an explosive tag attached.

Quickly blocking a foot that was swung towards him from Kagome, he quickly flipped her, but she stumbled into the air, cursing.

"Mah, Kagome-chan," Kakashi clucked, "Girls shouldn't curse like that."

The jounin felt a string touch him foot, and his eyes widened the slightest. There was the sound of a crash. He whipped his head around, only to see Naruto jump out of the trees and there was a barrage of flaming coals launched towards him.

The jounin dodged them, and expertly launched himself to the middle of the field, where Kagome and Naruto stood.

"Kakashi-sensei..." Naruto started. The jounin gave a small gulp.

Kagome grinned, "...dodge."

**"Summoning Jutsu-Tessaiga!"**

After the smoke cleared, Kakashi just had to blink at what he saw. It was a rusty old katana. Taking the moment of shock, Kagome let the blade transform into its full glory. The long, curved blade was brought in an elegant arch to the ground.

"**Wind Scar!"**

Kakashi couldn't help but let his eyes widen as two giant streaks of light quickly shot towards his, and dodged it at the last minute. They hit the trees behind him, and the explosion rang through Konoha.

**"Summoning Jutsu-Hiraikotsu!"**

Kakashi took a moment to look at the giant boomerang slung across Kagome's back. In a strong throw, Kagome threw it at the Hatake. He dodged it, but it continued to crash through the trees, splitting each one neatly in half.

_'Hokage-sama is definitely going to make me pay for the damage.'_ Kakashi thought, sweat dropping.

As he landed, another string popped out. Sasuke jumped out of of bushes, and a barrage of kunai and shuriken. Cursing, Kakashi rolled out of the way.

**"Katon: Great Fireball Jutsu!"**

The flame headed straight for Kakashi and as he was dodging it, he felt a feminine hand cut a bell from the string and pull away before he could grab said person.

When the smoke cleared, his team was standing in front of him, Sakura holding a bell on her finger, Naruto grinning and Kagome and Sasuke smirking.

"Do we pass sensei?" Kagome asked, almost mockingly.

"Mah, Kagome-chan," Kakashi said, "Only Sakura-chan has the bell."

"Yeah, but technically we all got it from you." Kagome retorted, "Tsunade-sensei introduced me to Jiraiya-sama during our travels. He told us about the bell test. After all, Jiraiya mentored the Yondaime Hokage, who was your sensei."

"How much did Tsunade-hime and Jiraiya-sama tell you?"

Kagome snorted, "Pretty much everything."

* * *

Kakashi sat down at the bottom of a tree, and all his students copied his actions.

"So," Kakashi began, "Whose idea was this?"

"Kagome's." Sasuke quickly answered.

"What was your plan exactly?"

Kagome thought for a second, "It wasn't supposed to be anything elaborate. Naruto and I distract you. Sasuke corner you and Sakura grab the bell. It turned out way cooler than I expected!"

Kakashi sweat dropped, "Yosh minna! Starting right now, you are all officially Team Seven! Meet me at the Hokage tower tomorrow for our first official mission."

* * *

"So Kakashi," the Sandaime greeted, "How did they do on the test?"

Kakashi sheepishly grinned, "Well, they passed and got a bell from me."

The Hokage sighed, "What else do you expect from Kagome?"

He gave on last smile, before turning serious, "Do you know why Kagome-chan has so many summons?"

The Hokage's face turned slightly dark, "I'm sorry Kakashi, and it's not my place to tell you."

"What about the missions she will be taking for herself?"

Hiruzen shook his head, "I'm sorry Kakashi. Kagome had some minor issues and accidents during her travels. That is the reason why she takes those missions."

"She's not look for Itachi...is she?" Kakashi suddenly asked.

"No. She plans to look for him with Sasuke once they both become jounin."

"Can't the Kagome become already become jounin level now Hokage-sama?"

The Hokage smiled, "That girl cares about Naruto too much to leave him behind."

* * *

**Next Chapter- **Damn it. Screw fan boys.

**Pairing Vote**

SasukexKagome

KakashixKagome

ItachixKagome

NejixKagome


	17. Fan Boys

**_Disclaimer-_**_I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha_

* * *

Kagome let out a string of colorful curses as she flew in the past civilians in the streets of Konoha. No matter how fast she pushed her invisible chakra that allowed her to float, she just couldn't seem to outrun or outfly them. The rumbling got louder.

She could face anything in the world, except for this.

"Kagome-chan!"

"Go on a date with me!"

"Kagome-chan! Please accept my token of appreciation!"

"Be my girlfriend!"

Fan boys. They. Were. Everywhere.

Most of them were civilians, so she couldn't beat them up. A couple younger chunin and current genin also sprinkled the crowd. Many of her friends would look at her would sympathy or smirk and laugh when an eager, boy appeared.

_"Maybe I can drop my trail.'_ Kagome thought. Taking a sharp left into an alley, she quickly flew over the building in front of her, ending up in the bustling market place.

Thank god, she had lost them.

"Hmmmmm." Kagome quietly said to herself, "I should buy some more supplies."

She hadn't had a chance to relax and stop by the marketplace because of the constant stream of D-class missions and her own missions. Casually strolling through the noisy market, Kagome stretched her shoulders and decided to pick up some simple food.

"Kagome-chan!" an old store clerk greeted as the bells hanging above the door rang when she walked in, "It's been awhile since you've been here."

Kagome smiled, "I've been busy with missions, can I just buy the usual instant ramen?"

The old stores clerk gave Kagome and kind smile and went into the back. Many second later, she came back with a box of instant ramen."

"I don't see how you eat so much ramen," the lady wondered out loud, "You buy one at least every week, and I know Naruto-kun loves Ichiraku better."

"It's for some friends of mine. Arigato.'

After paying, Kagome's next stop was a crafts store that doubled as a shinobi supply seller and a 'art' shop. She walked in, and the much older girl who ran the shop smiled brightly and waved,

"Good Afternoon Kagome-chan!" she greeted.

Kagome gave a small wave, "Good morning Ayumi-san."

The peppy girl pouted, "Come on! Just call me Ayumi-chan! So are you here for the usual?"

Kagome nodded and the girl handed her a medium sized sketch book and a small box of crayons.

"Thank you, Ayumi-san."

"Visit again!"

* * *

Kagome now walked through the market place, this time merely enjoying the sights and sounds of the people.

"There she is!" a boyish voice suddenly called out, snapping Kagome out of her state of peace.

"Damn it." Kagome spat out. She recognized that voice.

He was the worst.

Hojo-san of Kusuri clan.

He was the leader of her fan club.

She whipped her head around, to see the brown haired boy staring at her with glittering eyes, the rest of her admirers behind him, running towards her like buffalo.

Feeling her eye give a twitch, Kagome started to run towards the Northern gate, where she knew she could throw off the annoying beings.

Unfortunately for her, the masked girl's team was also in the Northern area, each doing their own individual thing...

Sasuke calmly walked through the streets of Konoha, a tomato in hand and ignoring the fangirls that crowded every corner and stared at him.

The Uchiha stopped in mid-step to turn his head slightly as sounds of stampeding reached his ears.

"What?" he muttered as Kagome suddenly appeared in view and flew straight pass him. The wind slightly blew his hair around.

"Kagome-chan!"

"Don't run away~!"

Sasuke groaned, feeling sympathy for his old friend and crush. Jealously slightly blossomed in his stomach, but he couldn't hurt civilians.

Sighing, he turned around and continued walking.

* * *

"So Naruto." Iruka asked as a big bowl of steaming hot ramen was placed in front of them, "How have you been?"

The boy turned to look at Iruka, big eyes bright and smile wide, "Pretty good, but i wish the Hokage would give us some more challenging missions."

"Hows Kagome-chan been doing?" Iruka questioned. Once in a while on days when the children had the academy off, he would take a short C-rank mission. Once or twice when he was turning them in, Kagome would already be in the Hokage Tower stating a mission report. On one occasion he had eavesdropped, and she was talking about nonsense about demons.

Naruto's face turned even brighter, "Kaggy takes some missions with us, but she occasionally takes her own missions, then comes back to work with us."

"When was the last time she took one of these missions?"

Naruto thought for a while, "I guess at least once a week. I once asked the Hokage about where she went, but he said it was 'Filed under S-Rank missions'"

Iruka openly gaped at the boy. What he had just said meant that Kagome was taking S-Rank missions! That meant the missions she was doing was shaping The Land of Fire!

"Naruto-" Iruka started, but was cut off by the sound of many footsteps.

"What the..." Iruka muttered, turning his head. Naruto merely shivered.

"Kagome-chan! Go out with me!"

"Come back here~!"

Iruka sweat dropped, "Naruto, are those..."

Naruto nodded and stared as Kagome raced straight passed Ichiraku, and not many seconds later, they could see a hoard of boys following her, some of them new chunin.

* * *

Kagome flew quickly, her feet slightly skimming the ground when she faltered at the closeness of her predator.

_'The forest'_ she thought_ 'just a little bit more...'_

The northern forest came into view and Kagome's face split into a grin as she picked up her pace and sped forward. These woods were supposedly cursed by a demon and the Kyuubi's chakra lingered here, so no one would dare to enter.

Kagome glided past her and Naruto's home. So close...

A clearing came to view, and Kagome's grin widened.

"I hope they don't mind me being a bit early..." Kagome thought, glancing at the things that she had bought which were still in her backpack. She could spend some time there and would be able to go on some more missions.

A well appeared in view and Kagome jumped through. There was a flash of light and the air turned brighter and Kagome could hear animals.

"Oui, Kagome." a deep voice called, "I thought you weren't coming back 'till a couple days."

"Inuyasha! Don't be like that! Kagome, did you bring me some new crayons?"

Kagome smiled, "Gomen Inuyasha, I had time. I brought you some ramen. Shippo-chan, I got you crayons."

* * *

**Next Chapter- **Many weeks have passed and Team 7 receive their first C-rank mission. Enter the Land of the Waves...

**Pairing Vote**

SasukexKagome

KakashixKagome

ItachixKagome

NejixKagome


	18. C-Rank Mission

**_Disclaimer-_**_I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha_

* * *

Kagome smiled as she and Naruto walked towards the Hokage Tower. The blond enthusiastically chattered about...everything. The conversation had first started with if Kagome finished a new jutsu of hers, but quickly turned into a one-sided conversation.

As Naruto talked, Kagome's eyes trailed down to her left calf, which was wrapped in a gauze but hidden by her pants. During her last 'mission' she had stumbled and was caught by a snake demon. It was rather deep, but she could still walk on it. In battle it could affect her much needed quick movements though. The wound had closed, but the tissues inside were still repairing.

Naruto quieted down slightly as they stopped in front of the Hokage's office, the door closed. Kagome knocked.

"Come in." came the kind voice of the Sandaime.

Kagome quietly opened the door, to see Sauke and Sakura already standing. Kagome grinned and Sakura gave a friendly wave. Sasuke's eyes softened a tad bit and he nodded towards them. The to quietly walked in and Kagome stretched her arms out.

"Hokage-sama?" Kagome piped up. Iruka, who was sitting next to the old man, raised his head.

"Yes Kagome?"

Kagome grinned sheepishly, "Does Kakashi-sensei have a meeting today by any chance?"

The Hokage slowly nodded, seeing where this was going.

The masked girl sighed. If Kakashi-sensei had a meeting then they had at least a couple more hours to kill if his late habits shone through.

"May as well take a nap..."

With that, Kagome leaned against the wall, and slumped.

Sakur blinked, "Naruto, how does she do that?"

Naruto looked confused, "DO what?"

"...Fall asleep."

The blond frowned slightly, and Sasuke and Sakura leaned forward a bit.

"Well," Naruto started, putting his hands behind his head, "Kagome-chan came home really late last night. Come to think of it she's been disappearing a lot lately.. I don't think Nee-chan gets enough sleep."

From this, "Iruka turned to the Hokage, "Hokage-sama, does this have anything to do with her missions?"

The three members of Team 7 turned to the Hokage, giving him their full attention.

"Missions?" the three repeated.

The Hokage sighed, "Yes, Kagome has been taking certain...missions."

Iruka felt Kagome stir slightly and her gaze rest right above his head.

_'Is she trying to burn a hole?"_ Iruka thought faintly as he felt her eyes on her head.

"So." the Hokage spoke up, changing the subject, "For your next mission do you want to walk some dogs, weed a garden-"

"We want a real mission!" Naruto cut in protesting.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, hitting him over the head. Kagome let the pinkette slightly abuse her adoptive brother with slight amusement. IN a way he deserved it.

The Hokage sighed. He may as well avoid a rant and stubborn argument.

"Fine," he complied, surprising the team, "I will give you your first C-Rank mission. I'll tell Kakashi later. Meet him at the Northern Gate tomorrow right after dawn."

* * *

Kakashi sweat dropped as he saw Kagome lying on the tree outside Konoha. Earlier he had seen Naruto at Ichiraku in the morning with Iruka so he could eat breakfast together to wish Naruto good luck on his first C-Rank mission.

He was planning to come early to where they were supposed to meet to surprise everyone...but...

_'Zzzz~~~...'_

Kagome sighed. She could catch a cold like that. As he watched her sleep, felt his eyes trail to certain...parts of her.

_'After all.' _his brain taunted him, _'your age difference isn't very big. Wait a couple years and you two could be in a relationship.'_

The Copy-nin quickly shook his head to rid of the images of a teenage Kagome.

"You shouldn't be thinking of your student that way." Kakashi chided himself.

Even if a couple years ago they were friends, now they were student and sensei.

His eyes trailed over her developing body. Curves were starting to from and breasts were staring to strain against the flat, tight shirts she always wore. He stared at her lips, which were slightly moving every time she breathed.

Feeling a flush of blood come up to his face, Kakashi quickly pulled out his orange book to calm his fantasies for now.

He heard a meow.

Quickly looking down, eh saw the cream colored cat that had made the sound staring back at him with big, red eyes.

"Kirara, huh." Kakashi muttered, crouching down to scratch the nekomata on its head.

The cat tilted its head, in almost an understanding fashion.

"I must be going insane." Kakashi sighed, "Now I think a cat can understand me."

"Kirara can understand humans." Kagome piped up, efficiently scaring the jounin. She was now hanging upside down, her hanging from the tree. Her hair draped to the ground. Today she was wearing a sliver mask with light blue engravings, the same color as her visible eye.

"Kagome!" Kakashi exclaimed, "When did you wake up?"

Kagome gave an unladylike snort, "When Kirara mewed."

"Why are you here so early?"

Kagome looked at him, "Kakashi-sensei, knowing you, you probably would try to pull something like this off."

Kakashi smiled under his mask. Of course his favorite student would see right through them.

"What about the others?" he asked.

Kagome smiled, a look she gained when she talked about her precious people, "Sasuke said that he would meet us here at the original meeting time. Naruto is currently with Iruka sensei. Sakura-chan told me she would like to, ah, accompany Sasuke."

Kakashi felt a twinge of sympathy for the fan-girl adored Uchiha. He knew what it felt like to have stalkers, so did Kagome. They were terrifying.

Kagome continued, "Sasuke could probably face jounin without trembling, but when it comes to fan girls, he bolts."

Kakashi nodded in agreement, but then his eyes caught something white wrapped around her calf. The only reason he could see it was because she was hanging upside down and her pants drooped slightly to her thighs.

_'Probably just from training...'_

* * *

**Next Chapter-**Checkmate in the battle against Zabuza; Team Seven learns of Kagome's title, and a kinjustsu is unleashed...

**Pairing Vote**

SasukexKagome

KakashixKagome

ItachixKagome

NejixKagome


	19. The Soul Sage

**_Disclaimer-_**_I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha_

* * *

Kagome gritted her teeth as Zabuza's sword pushed against her kunai. She knew they were losing, and bad.

"You." Zabuza stated calmly as the two clashed, "Are not a shinobi."

"Sakura!" Kagome yelled, rolling out of the way as a kunai came down, "Go left!"

The blue-eyed girl cried out as Zabuza's blade rammed into her side. The sharper edge dug into her shoulder, denting her mask and piercing her upper arm. The sudden force ripped open her leg wound, and she dropped the earthen hammer in her right hand, and she dropped to her knees, clutching her shoulder. Kakashi ran in from the land, parrying a kunai with Kubikiribōchō.

"Kagome." Kakashi yelled, " Are you alright?"

Kagome straightened, gritting her teeth when her movement moved the bloody wounds, "I'm fine. Where are the others!"

Kakashi quickly glanced through the mist. It was getting thicker and thicker.

"Kagome!" Kakashi shouted back, "Go look help them! I can hold him off!"

The jounin heard a clunk, and then his opponent suddenly disappeared. The sudden removed pressure made him stumbled.

There was a sound of quick metal and his sensitive nose picked up the smell of Kagome's blood.

He heard a gurgle, and blood splattered at his feet.

* * *

Sasuke quickly assed the situation in front of them. Their jounin sensei was trapped in a sphere of water and Kagome was slightly stirring. None of them knew medical ninjutsu and her face was turning paler and paler, but she was attempting to force her eyes open.

"Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura!" Kakashi yelled, "Grab Kagome and run!"

"Idiot." came a gurgled voice. Kagome had turned to her side, and she was smilling.

"What do you mean?!" he shouted, as Kagome slowly got up to her knees, still smilling.

"Feh," she said, "i never thought I would use this so quickly after becoming a genin."

Zabuza's eye narrowed as he shifted his sword, _'The mask, the silver blue eyes...Could it be?'_

**"Yin and Yang: Soul Seperation!"**

There was a flash of bright light and Sasuke's eyes widened as all the bruises and cuts he had faded away. Each wound stitched itself together, like time was turning.

Zabuza smirked and stuck his sword into the ground, "I never thought I would have the honor to face you."

Her body rose up, and she stood, something that couldn't have happened because of her extensive injuries.

Team 7 watched as Kagome body slumped up, like a puppet, and her head raised. Naruto felt himself gasp. They were completely empty, void.

Like a puppet, or a human without a soul.

Zabuza, twisted the hilt of his butcher sword, "Konoha's Kinjustsu Master; The Soul Sage."

Kakashi watched in mix horror and fascination as Kagome's body, which should not have been able to move lurched forward, a kunai drawn. Zabuza's eyes widened at the sudden force of pressure the girl was pushing him at.

_'What!? No human should be this strong!'_

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, and brought his forehead protector up, revealing 3 black tomres. Sasuke gasped from the sidelines.

_Sharingan_

The Copy-nin felt his eyes widen at what he saw. That was Kagome's body, but in the air, where no one else could see, was a glowing, pink spirit.

It was her.

Kakashi quickly went through the situation, and spotted chakra strings from the spirit connected to her body.

"Kami." he wordlessly breathed, "She's controlling her body with her soul."

"I never thought I would have the honor, Zabuza Momochi." Kagome said. Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke whipped their heads around. Where did her voice come from?

_'So she split her chakra into the two parts,'_ Kakashi thought, _'Physical energy and Spiritual energy. She could lose her soul if the connection breaks.'_

"Damnit..." Zabuza cursed as he back away from the 'puppet'.

Kagome lifeless eyes looked at him once more, and brought the kunai down upon him, her left leg tripping him in his steps.

_Whizz_

_Cling!_

Kakashi's eyes narrowed and he turned his face to spot a masked boy standing on top of a tree, his hand still extended from throwing senbons.

"Thank you," the mystery boy replied, "I have been hunting down Momochi Zabuza for a while."

Team Seven stared as the boy jumped from the tree, and slung the now 'dead' body over him.

"I will take care of him from now on. Thank you."

Before Kakashi could respond, the Hunter Nin disappeared in a flurry of water.

Some of the light returned back to Kagome's eyes and she staggered, before reaching into the air to grab something.

Sasuke sucked in a sharp breath as Kagome's chakra covered hand grabbed a light pink billow in the air, and brought it to her chest. Before it reached it, her knees buckled and she fell to the ground.

_'Kagome!'_

* * *

**Next Chapter-**After 'The Soul Sage' gains consciousness, she is forced to explain to her team. Every broken tapestry is made out of the same strings as a beautiful one, the one who crafts it is just different….

**Pairing Vote**

SasukexKagome

KakashixKagome

ItachixKagome

NejixKagome


End file.
